Walk Away
by Foreveryoursff05
Summary: This is a story of two teens that fall in love with each other and how things that you never thought possible are.  In this story Finn and Rachel fall in love and have fun with their friends  but not everything can be perfect forever.
1. Chapter 1 I am in love

Walk Away

chapter 1 I'm in love

All rachel ever wanted was somebody to notice her but she never ever thought in a million years that he would that he would notice her of all people.

Rachel sat in the back of math class. She was trying to focus but she could't he was staring at her. Why? She didn't know. So when class was over she wanted to get out of there. She gathered her books and was ready to leave when someone came up to her desk. He put his books on her desk.

"What are you doing?"

"Ummm I was wondering why you don't talk to people?" He asked.

Now Rachel was nice to people but shy so she would sit in the back of classes and ignored people like him. Her plan had work up until this moment. So Rachel knew what she had to do she walked away. She ignored like she always had. If people like him would talk to her she would be different. She liked the way she was. She wasn't unhappy with her life she was perfectly happy with herself. Wasn't she?

Rachel Berry was shy and pretty. She laughed when Mr. Shue tried to be funny. She laughed at jokes. But usually when someone heard the name Rachel Berry people would think of the girl who didn't talk and just would spend class writing in her notebook. She hoped no one noticed her. But why did he? As Rachel started to walk away he followed.

"Aren't you gonna answer my question?" Finn was thinking about what she would do next. "You know you can't hide from people."

"Who says I am hiding I just don't want to talk to you. By the way why are you talking to me is this part of a joke or something if it is can you choose someone else to make fun of."

"No."

"Listen I go to go."

"Your name is Rachel Berry"

"And yours is Finn Hudson and you are quarterback so what?"

"You try to be invisible even though you can't be because you are pretty and a different guy ask you out every week and you say no. You try to act like a bitch towards people."

"Excuse me?"

"You don't know me so can you please leave me alone." With that she walked away.

Finns POV

I am sitting in math class and look back to see this girl this girl that I have known since I was ten. She is still as pretty since the day that I met her.

Flashback

It was the first day of fifth grade and I was ready me and puck were walking into the classroom when I bumped into something. It was her. She dropped her books. So I picked then up and handed them to her when are eyes connected "Sorry I wasn't paying attention."

"Its fine."

Then she walked away to go talk to some kid.

As I watched her she looked like an angel. Her laugh her eyes the way she walked her everything. I was in love. I watched her all the time from a distance.

When we were 12 puck had a party and he knew how much I liked her so he invited her we played spin the bottle. So when it was her turn I wanted it to land on me so bad. I stared at her while she was looking at Sam her best friend. The bottle stopped on me. She looked so beautiful I leaned over to kiss her it was the best kiss of my life and it was also my first kiss. The kiss felt so right. Then she pulled away.

When I was 14 puck has another party this time we played seven minutes in heaven. Her name got picked and so did mine. I think puck planned that. We went into the closet. It was quite for the first two minutes. Then she spoke.

"Do we have to make out?"

"I guess not."

"Good because I barely know you."

"We kissed when we played spin the bottle two years ago."

"That was you?"

"Yep"

"Sorry I didn't know."

"Its fine."

"Your not like any other guy your sweet."

"Thanks I guess."

"I like that you are different."

"Why?"

"Because its refreshing"

"You like that?"

"So should we tell them we talked or what?" I said

"Tell them we made out, that way you will have street cred."

"Okay. Thanks I guess."

then she smiled which made me smile.

"Times up you two" puck yelled from the other side of the door.

"Well we better go." she said before she kissed my cheek.

End of Flashback

we hadn't spoke in two years. I am sick of it so I finally talk to her this morning something was different. I don't care I'm still in love with the same girl that I loved since I was ten.

Rachel's POV

Finn was always looking at me which is kinda creepy but I didn't care. To me was the guy from the closet. Not the quarterback or the ass he let everyone else see. Why was I thinking about finn. I have a boyfriend. Sam. Sam is great I have known him forever. We just started dating. Everything was perfect until finn got on my mind. Why is he on my mind. Was it because he said I was pretty. I don't know.

"Hey Rach."

I turned to she finn.

"Can you please leave me alone."

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to join Glee Club."

"Glee Club?" I am confused wasn't he quarterback. I didn't think football players sang show choir.

"Yeah."

Wait did he just ask me to join glee club.

"I don't sing." I replied

"Have you ever tried?"

"No listen I gotta go."

why would he ask me to join glee club.

Finns POV

I want her so bad I just asked her to join glee club. Whats wrong with me.

I'm not even in glee club. How am I suppose to get her to join if I am not even in it. There as one thing to do.

"Mr. Shue I'd like to join glee club."

"Well that great finn can you sing."

"I don't know but I could try."

"okay come back after school."

Now I am all in I just have to get her to join.

Rachel's POV

"Hey Sam you aren't going to believe what happened to me so I was in math class when finn hudson came up to me an-"

"Finn Hudson."

"Yeah and he was like want to join Glee Club. Can you believe that. It was so weird."

"Are you gonna join?"

"I was thinking about it."

Finn's POV

Yes she was thinking about it why am I so crazy about this girl. I am listening to her and Sam's conversation and it is making me so happy."

"What are you crazy!" Sam said.

"No I like singing it would be fun." rachel said.

"You know the only reason Finn asked you to join Glee was because he is in love with you."

"Come on Sam your joking."

"No come on Rachel he has been in love with you since you kissed him in that game of spin the bottle."

Thats not true I loved her since I was ten.

"Sam are you sure your not jealous. I mean finn is quarterback, he is cute, funny, tall. He was my first kiss. He is the first person who asked why I don't talk. He told me I was pretty. You know finn is actually a pretty cool guy an-"

"Rachel"

"What?"

"Come on Rach."

"Sam I don't care what finn thinks I am in a relationship with someone else."

"I love you"

"I love you two."

Then they kissed

"Come on we have class." Sam said and then they walked off.

Well she thinks I am cute, funny and tall. I am in love with her and I am not giving up without a fight. So Sam Evans you better watch out because Finn Hudson is in love.


	2. Chapter 2 fighting,forgiving&connecting

Chapter 2: fighting, forgiving, & connecting

Rachel's POV

I can't believe Sam was jealous. Just because finn wanted me to join glee doesn't mean he is in love with me. Sam was just being Sam. Even though Finn was cute, funny, sweet. Stop it Rachel you don't even know him even though you kissed him and talked to him during seven minutes in heaven. But other than that nothing. Come on Rachel focus your in spanish class focus. What is Mr. Shue talking about. I look up to see finn staring at me at me once again. How could I focus with him smiling at me with that lopsided smile that would make any girl go crazy. Stop it Rachel think how cute Sam is and how much you love him. You love Sam. I mean I think I am in love with right? Finn just has to stop looking at me. I didn't even know that he was in this class. Why is Finn driving me crazy? I gotta get out of here and fast.

"Rachel? Rachel? Rachel?"

All of a sudden a tap on my shoulder.

"What?" I practically screamed. Great everyone is looking at me.

"Rachel?"

"Oh sorry Mr. Shue." I wasn't paying attention I am so out of it Finn is messing everything up. I wouldn't be thinking about him if he never talked to me this morning.

"Its fine are you okay Rachel?" Mr. Shue asked because Rachel wasn't acting like herself.

"Yeah never been better" well that was a lie. But whatever I wish I could go back to 3 months ago when I didn't even know finn was in my classes. "Actually can I go to the nurse?"

"Yeah"

Finally I am out of there. I need to back to normal not thinking about Finn Hudson. Think about Sam. Your boyfriend. Sam Evans.

Finn's POV

Okay so I was looking at her in spanish she tried to ignore me but she couldn't she looked up at me and I smiled and she smiled back. Then she practically ran out of the class. So what if the girl I am in love with has a boyfriend. I can get rid of him. Thank God spanish is over.

"Finn?"

"Yeah Mr. Shue."

"So you and Rachel have to sing after school if you guys want you two can sing a duet."

"Yeah I will ask her" yes we can sing together that is perfect.

"Bye Finn"

"See you later Mr. Shue"

I have to talk to her.

"Hey Finn"

I turn around to see Sam.

"Hi Sam"

"Listen I don't know why all of a sudden you are taking an interest in my girlfriend."

"Listen Sam I don't like Rachel." I lied I am in love with her not that it is any of you business."We need glee club members"

"Just leave Rachel alone are we clear."

With that he walked away.

Sam's POV

Something is up Finn likes my girlfriend. I thought that he would confess to it since I catch him staring at her all the time. He checks her out right in front of me. I don't care if he quarterback he is not stealing my girlfriend away from me. Noway in hell.

Rachel's POV

Okay he is standing by my locker. Why is he standing there. Why am I smiling. Why do I care. Okay I am going to turn around and walk in the other direction.

"Hey Rach."

Shit. He saw me and once again I am smiling walking over to him. Why? He sees me smiling he is smiling back at me. Why do I have this weird feeling in me like I am happy he is standing by my locker.

"Hey what are you doing?"

"Waiting for you"

"listen Finn y-"

"I thought I told you to leave her alone" Sam said his voice was filled with anger it was kinda hot. But wait did he just say what I thought he said.

"Your not serious Sam." I said kinda of laughing because he had to be joking.

"Rachel come on he is Finn Hudson" Sam was pissed.

So what if the quarterback is taking an interest in me.

"Sam listen I am joining glee club because I like to sing not because Finn Hudson asked me" I said pointing to finn who was smiling at me and I smiled back and with that Sam walked away.

"Listen Rachel Mr. Shue said that you could try out after school."

"Thanks Finn and sorry if Sam said anything to you he is just being..."

"Being a boyfriend."

"Yeah I guess."

"If I was in Sam's shoes I would have done the same thing."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Okay I gotta go see you later." with that I walked away. Finn was being so sweet. Finn was really tall compared to me but he had these dark brown eyes that you can stare into forever. If I didn't walked away I probably would have. What am I saying Sam. Sam had these green eyes that made you wanna smile all the time. Sam. All I need in my life is for my best friend to be mad at me. Wait I mean my boyfriend. Right?

Finn's POV

She walked away. When were just starting to talk. Sam. Sam was the one she was worried about. Sam. Sam Evans. Why is she so crazy about him? I don't know him that well we never really talked. He always talked to Rachel. What does Sam Evans have that I didn't besides the girl I am in love with. But she is joining glee and then everything will be perfect.

Finn was in love with Rachel. He knew that and he was going to figure out a way for her to love him.

Rachel did everything she could to get Sam talk to her. He ignored her.

Rachel's POV

So Sam's not talking to me and finn was being sweet to me. Now I have sing a song for glee. What am I going to sing?

"Hey."

"Sam." I said as I turned around to face him.

"Yeah so I was thinking you were right. Maybe I was jealous. And you should join glee. You have an amazing voice and I see you when you sing. Your whole face lights up. I think you should do it and I don't care if finn is the one who asked you to join. I just want you to be happy and I want you to know that I support you and I am behind you no matter what."

"Sam I love you no one is going to change that not finn no one." I mean no one has changed it yet. So no one will right?

"I love you too."

With that he gave me a kiss. It was sweet. Sweet? When I kiss someone shouldn't I feel something like fireworks or something?

"Listen Sam I have to go to the library to find a song to sing for glee."

"okay I will see you later at your house is 6 okay?" he said.

"Yeah I will see you bye." then I walked away thinking Sam is so happy with me and he seems like he really cares about me I don't think I feel that way for Sam and I just that because of what I feel when he kisses me which is sweet and simply but basically _nothing._ I have so much on my mind. But i'm happy sam and I are okay I guess. He means everything to me he is my best friend and my boyfriend. So I am going to the library to find a song to sing.

***at the library***

Finn's POV

I am in the library trying to figure out a song to ing for glee. I have no idea what song I am going to sing. I take a break and I look over at the door to see that Rachel just walked in and is walking over with a smile on her face which makes me smile.

"Hey."

"Hey Rach."

"I didn't think i'd see you here." she said

"Yeah I am looking for a song to sing for glee."

"Really me too." she said a little excited.

"Well I guess great minds think a like." I said a little flirty.

"I guess so." she flirted back.

_Score  
>"<em>Yeah I have no idea what to sing or what to sing. And I am sorry if I caused any problems between you and Sam. I didn't mean to. I hope you can forgive me."

"Of course I can."

"So I was thinking that you might want to sing a a duet with me for the audition?" I asked hoping she would say yes.

"Yeah I would love to." Then she smiled at me we were looking into each others eyes for a few minutes. Until she looked away but kept smiling and I kept looking at her smiling. I knew we had this connection and she just had to feel it because this kind of connecting you can only have with one person and she has it with me. "I have the perfect song to sing Rach."

**So there is the second chapter what so you think? What song do you think the should sing? Let me know the next chapter will be up tomorrow and there will be a lot of finchel. 3333**


	3. Chapter 3 Glee Club

Chapter 3 Glee Club

Finn's POV

I am in the library with rachel and we are talking and laughing. I am smiling and I could feel that I am blushing. I look down at her and she is talking but I am not really listening I am just enjoying being around her.

"hey rach are you ready to sing this song for glee I am so stoked."

"yeah it is going to be awesome nut I am so nervous I have never sang in front of anyone before well besides Sam."

"Well I am sure that you have an amazing voice because you are amazing." shit! Did I just say that out loud.

"Thanks finn." she said blushing.

"Okay its time lets get to the choir room."

With that she was walking right behind me as we were walking down the hall everybody was staring at us.

"Finn why is everyone looking at us?"

"I don't know Rach."

We walked into the choir room and the usual glee kids were there. Kurt, Tina, Artie, Mercedes. There were only four kids in the club I was surprised. By the look on Rachel's face I could tell she was surprised to.

"Okay guys are you ready to sing your song" said Mr. Shue

"Yeah we are ready" said Rachel as she looked up at and I feel a smile forming on my face.

As we started to sing we started walking around the room my eyes never leaving hers we are singing the song Fall For You. As we sing the lyrics I feel the chemistry we have. I know she feels this to. She can't even deny it. It is so strong anybody in the room can feel the chemistry. We are walking up to each other now with are eyes locked. We are getting closer now we are holding hands and looking in each others eyes it feels so perfect. I don't think she realizes we are holding hands. Because she doesn't take her eyes off of mine. The the music stops and and everyone is clapping but we are still holding hands. We are both leaning in and I think we are about to kiss because are foreheads are touching and I can feel her breathing are lips are about to touch when...

"Okay guys that was great welcome to glee club." Mr. Shue says.

We both are looking into each others eyes and then she turns and she looks back at me and smiles. We each take a seat next to each other we are still holding hands and I have a smile on my face the whole time and look at her and she is smiling to. We glee club is dismissed she lets go and says "We need to talk."

**sorry it took so long and that this chapter is a little short but I will have a new chapter up later or tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4 He is not

Chapter 4 He is not

Kurt's POV

Me and Mercedes are walking down the hall to get to glee practice when we see the strangest thing. We see Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry walking down the hall.

"Mercedes do the know they are walking together?"

"I don't know Kurt but they look so cute together they should totally go out. Don't you think so?" Said Mercedes as we walked into the choir room.

"I don't know he is cute and she is pretty I guess they would make a good looking couple."

While me and Mercedes were talking we didn't realize that Mr. Shue was talking about people auditioning for the club. We didn't think that anyone would want to because it is not the most popular club in school I mean get real it glee club. Then I saw who was joining glee it was Finn and Rachel. Which I was surprised because he was the most popular guy in school and she was well Rachel I didn't even think that she could sing but boy was I wrong she can really sing. She had an amazing voice and he did to and the had chemistry when the were singing. Anybody who had eyes could see that the were singing holding hands and they looked like they were about to kiss when Mr. Shue started talking again. Then they took sits in the front row and were holding hands.

"Mercedes I guess they are going out." I told Mercedes.

"Yeah for sure did you see they way they were with each other they acted like they have know each other like forever." She said.

When glee was dismissed I walked out of the room and Finn and Rachel were in there talking it was a serious conversation.

Rachel's POV

After the song ended we almost kissed can you believe that we almost kissed. I mean I have a boyfriend. Sam. He would kill Finn if he knew that we kissed. Finn he is so. There are no words for they way he makes me feel. He is sweet, caring. He gives me chills when he smilies that lopsided smile. I didn't realize that we were holding hands. It feels so right but wrong at the same time. We glee ended I needed to know what was going on in his head.

Finn's POV

"Yeah Rach what do you wanna talk about." Like I didn't know it was really clear.

"Finn we almost well you know." she said acting really nervously.

"Yeah well Rachel I think you are amazing and so beautiful and I feel like we have this strong connection." wait did I just say that Puck would kill me if he knew I said something like that.

"Finn I have a boyfriend who I really care about I mean he is my best friend." she said.

"Rachel so are you saying you don't feel anything for me." I said stepping closer. She didn't step back she went closer to me. I think we are gonna kiss.

"Finn..."

There it was I kissed her she didn't push me away she put her arms around my neck as I put my hands on her waist. The kiss was getting really heated. It was so hot. We kept kissing tell we needed air.

"I knew you felt the same way you can't deny it we have feeling for each other and I know you care about Sam but you don't love him and I am not saying that you love me but we have this strong connection and I felt it the first time are eyes locked. I don't care if Puck makes fun of me. Rachel I have had feelings for you when we were ten and I have had felt the same way ever since. For everyday since. I won't back down either. Rachel we belong with each other and I know you probably think I am crazy but I am only crazy for you."

She didn't say anything.

Rachel's POV

I kissed him and it felt so good and know he is telling me that he is like in love with me the only thing I can think about is kissing him again so I do it I pull is neck down and our foreheads are touching. "Would it be okay if I kissed you?" I asked him. He nodded. They we are kissing I have this burning feeling like I am on fire. It is way different from what I feel when I kiss Sam. Shit Sam. We are still kissing when.

"Sorry I forgot my math book." Kurt said.

"Its okay we were just.." I tired to explain but nothing.

"Its fine I will just get it and leave." Kurt said. This is awkward and Finn is just blushing.

"Hey Rachel are you done with glee practice?"

I turn around and see Sam standing there.

"Yeah." I reply.

"Oh Sam do you know Kurt." Sam nodded.

"Well Kurt this is my boyfriend Sam."

"He is your what? I just thought that he is never mind so he is not." Kurt asked.

Kurt asked these question looking between Sam and Finn.

"Sam lets go." I told him.

Finn's POV

As they walk out all I think about is that she kissed me that has to mean something right?


	5. Chapter 5 football jerks and breakups

Chapter 5 Football Jerks and breakups

Finn's POV

I wake up this morning and I have the best feeling. Why wouldn't I kissed the girl of my dreams yesterday and she kissed me back. I shower and start to get ready when I look in my closet to find my nicest shirt I own. To wear to school so I could look good for when I see Rachel.

"There it is" I yell. I am so happy I can't even remember being this happy. Except when we were at that party and we kissed. Then I remember the last party Puck threw. That had to be the worst day of my life. It was two months ago...

Flashback

"Yo dude isn't this part awesome." Puck said as he was walking over to me.

"Yeah its awesome man." I told him even though it sucked I mean right there in the corner was Rachel but she wasn't by herself she was talking to some guy not just any guy it was Chase Tyler. The one person I hate more than anything in this world. What was he even doing at this party. I mean he went to Carmel High and he was the quarterback over there. What was doing talking to Rachel. I mean what would she she in that guy he was a total jerk. He was worse then Puck when it came to girls. And now he was going after Rachel. Hell no I have to stop this she can't sleep with him. She can't because she is suppose to be my girlfriend and the girl that I loose my v-card to. She is not suppose to have sex with Chase Tyler. There she was laughing and talking to him. Then they looked over to were Puck and me were standing. She was laughing was she laughing at me. Did Chase tell her something about me. Me and Chase were good friends until seventh grade. We stop being friends because I started to hangout with Puck more. Then Chase transferred. So we stop talking and we only saw each other on the field. He always wanted something I had. Even though Rachel wasn't really mine he always knew how much I liked her. What if thats what he was whispering in her ear. How much I liked her. So I had to do something so I started to walk over to them. "Hey Chase."

"Hey Finn whats up do you know Rachel?" he said he think I didn't know her he has some balls.

"Yeah hey Rach we are in the same spanish class. I sit behind you." I told her looking her right in the eyes.

"Yeah I know you had a really great game tonight you looked hot I mean good on the field." she said blushing. Wait did she just call me hot. Wow maybe this night can turn out good.

"Yeah I did look pretty hot tonight." I told her we are flirting now.

"So Finn I was just telling Rachel how me and you use to be bros til I went to Carmel and how you were her first kiss." Chase said while he was laughing a little and looking at Rachel.

"Yeah so Rachel you were at the game tonight that pretty cool so do like to watch football?" I asked her as I avoided Chase and looked right at her.

"Yeah I was at the game with my boyfriend Sam and we watch football all the time. Sam was actually gonna go out for the team but decided not to because he didn't want to turn into a slushy trowing jerk. No offense I mean you seem pretty cool for a football jerk. Not that you are a jerk its just most football guys are and sense you are the quarterback. Well I am gonna stop talking and go find Sam bye Chase and see you around Finn." Thats all she said before she walked away. She had a boyfriend great wait did she call me a jerk.

End of Flashback

So I am walking into school with a smile and I am going to walk up to her and tell her that I want us to be together. So I am a few feet away from her locker when I see that she is crying and that Sam is walking over to me and his face is red and he looks really mad. Then all of a sudden. Bam! He just punched me.

"That was for stealing my girlfriend and making her fall for you. When you song that stupid song with her." Sam said. Well actually he was yelling.

"Sam stop!" Rachel said as she was walking over to us.

"No Rachel I am done. I am done with you." Sam replied

"Sam I am so sorry" Rachel said with tears coming down her face.

As I started to get up because he knocked me down Sam walked away. So did Rachel. I followed Rachel. I took her arm and twirled her around so she was looking at me. She was crying so hard. So I hugged her. We were like that for a few minutes until she pulled away.

"Finn I am sorry that Sam punched you I told him about yesterday and he didn't take it well and we broke up oh my god Finn your lip is bleeding." she said.

Then she took her hand and put it to my face. She was toughing my lip and I closed my eyes while her thumb traced my lip it didn't hurt when she was touching it. When I opened my eyes I felt our foreheads touching then our lips touching and we were kissing I felt the tears on her face so I pulled away. I kissed her cheek were the dried tears were. Know she was smiling. I am smiling too and our eyes are locked. Then I asked the only question that popped in my head.

"Rachel will you go on a date with me on friday?" I asked her.

"Yes." she said before we kissed again.

I was right this day is great it just keeps getting better and better. "Can I walk you to class?" I asked her and she nodded and we were walking down the hall holding hands. I looked down and saw are fingers interwind and I all I though was are hands fit perfect together just like I knew the would. Nothing could ruin my great mood not Sam not anyone or anything. Before we walked into class we kissed one more time. Then sat in our seats in spanish class. I sat right behind her. "Are you sure your okay I can let go of your hand if you want me to?" Even though I really didn't want to.

"Thats the last thing I want you to do" she replied.

God I love this girl. Nothing is going to change that.


	6. Chapter 6 dating, fighting,&boyfriends

Chapter 6 Dating, fighting,&boyfriends

Rachel's POV

I am at my house getting dressed for school. Its Friday which means I have a date with Finn tonight. He is picking me up and driving me to school. I am wearing light denim skinny jeans, brown leather boots that come up to my knee and I white short sleeve v-neck. I hear a knock on the door and go to get it. I practically live alone because my dads are always on business trips. I run down the steps and grab my brown zip up hoddie and a brown purse. He knocked again.

"Finn come in." I yelled so he could hear me we walked in and he looked so hot. He was wearing jeans a brown t-shirt and a navy blue zip up hoddie. Is it okay of I say he is hot. I mean we are sort of dating.

"Hey Rach you look really pretty. Is it okay if I say that I mean I don't know what we are really doing but I was hopping we could be dating." Finn said he was blushing and he was making me blush and smile.

"Me too." I told him. Now he is playing with the strings on is hoddie. I start to walk towards him. "If you wanna date then we can because I really like you Finn." as I said that is head shot up.

"I guess we are dating then." Know he was walking towards me. "Is it okay if I kiss you? He asked like I really didn't want him to. I nodded and he moved his head towards mine. Then are foreheads are touching and then are lips and I get that burning feeling I love that feeling. I love the way he makes me feel. I am falling in love with this guys that I have known since I was ten and the guy I have talked to a few times. This guy is someone who I can see myself loving. I never saw that with Sam. I always thought that Sam was my high school boyfriend. "So you ready?" he said after our kiss that seemed to last forever.

"Yeah lets go." I told him with the biggest smile on my face. We walked out to see a red truck with one row of seats like a booth. "Wait is that your truck." I really am hopping it is because I always wanted my boyfriend to have that kind of truck.

"Yeah." He said. He seemed a little nervous.

"This is great I always wanted to date a guy who had a truck like this. It reminds me of clark kent and I think its really hot and sexy." I told him even though I kinda wish I hadn't said that last part.

"Really that it great I thought you were gonna hate it I should have known better." He said as he opened the door for me.

Finn's POV

So we are dating yes and she finds that I have a truck hot and sexy. Awesome! As we are driving to school I have one hand on the wheel and with my other is in hers. We are dating that one step closer for me to be her boyfriend. At the stop light I take her hand and I put it to my lips and give her hand a gentle kiss.

"Hey Rach I am really happy."

"Me to." That gave me chills.

I park in lot for school and get out and run to the other side to open the door for her.

"Thanks Finn." she said to me before she kissed me. God I love when she kisses me I feel like I am on fire and that feeling will never go away.

"Hey Finn come here." Puck yelled from his car were the some of the football players were.

"Yeah coming." I said back the I stuck my hand out for Rachel to take it and then she did. "Sup dude whats up?" I said but didn't take my eyes off of Rachel. I looked up to see him checking Rachel out but she wasn't paying attention to him she was looking up at me.

"Nothing bro so are you gonna introduce the hottie." Puck said scanning Rachel's body.

"Dude this is Rachel we are dating so don't be rude to her." Even though me and Puck are best friends he will do anything to get in to a girls pants. I can tell he wants Rachel.

"Sorry, dude did you really join glee club?" Puck said and looked at me.

"Yeah." Then me and Rachel walked away.

"Is he always like that?" she asked.

"Yeah sorry can I walk you to you locker?"

"Of course you can."

I am so happy we are walking down the halls and I notice that all the girls are giving Rachel dirty looks and the guys are giving me looks too especially Sam. But I can't stop smiling.

"Here it is." she said as she let go of my hand.

"Hey Rach I am going to go to my locker wait here til I get back I want to walk you to class."

"Okay Finn."

As I walk away I hear someone come from behind me.

"So you like your new girlfriend is she everything you hoped for. It won't take long before she comes back to her senses and comes running back to me. And trust me my arms will be wide open. Trust me Finn she doesn't care about you she is just confused and trust me Finn when I will say she will never love you." Sam said while I was getting my books out of my locker.

"Sam listen you don't know anything about me and Rachel. We care about each other and we have feeling towards each other. I am not letting go of her. Trust me Sam when I say I am not letting her slip through my fingers. She and I are going to be great for each other." I told him then slammed my locker and walked back over to Rachel's. "Hey Rach are ready?"

"Yeah Finn. Can I ask you something I mean I know you like me but why? And also what did Sam want?" She said.

Why did I like Rachel? "Rach I like you because you are pretty actually pretty doesn't even describe you. And you are smart and you have all the confidence in the world. You also talk so highly of people. But most of all when are eyes connect I have the best feeling in the world and when we kiss its like unbelievable and-

I was cut off because she kissed me.

"Come on we have to get to class and I want to walk down the hall with the guy I am dating and let everyone know that I Rachel Berry is dating Finn Hudson." she said with all the confidence in the world.

"Yeah."

All day all I thought about was Rachel and how she is mine. Its time for lunch and I see her at her locker. I sneak up behind her and put my arms around her waist and kiss the back of her head and say "Good afternoon beautiful will you sit with me at lunch?"

She turns around with a smile and says "Of course I will."

"Thank god I thought I had to get on my knees and beg for the most beautiful girl in school to eat lunch with me."

"Finn stop. Lets go."

We enter the cafeteria holding hands and her other hand on my arm as I pick her hand up and give it a gentle kiss Sam walks by and says "Well if it isn't the new it couple let me say congrats to the quarterback and the his cheating slut of a girlfriend. Congrats you guys. Really." That just sets me off.

"Sam don't call her a slut when all she did was did what her heart was telling her. Leave us alone." I told him more like yelling at him. Which I am pretty sure the whole school saw.

"Listen Hudson you stole my girlfriend away and I am not letting that go."

Thats what he said before he punched me in the jaw which was so hard I went to the floor.

"Oh my God Finn are you okay, Sam what the hell is wrong with you so what if your not my boyfriend now you were always only going to be my high school boyfriend never anything more. God Sam if you weren't my best friend I never would have dated you after you kissed me I felt bad, but there is always going to one thing between me and Finn that you and I never had and that is chemistry. Sam I care about you in a friend well at least I did before you turned into the guy that calls me a slut and punches my boyfriend to the ground. God Sam your such a jackass sometimes. No wonder I choose Finn over you not only to I have more than friend feelings for him but he is a good person who actually cares about my feelings and cares what he says to me which is more then I can say for you. Come on Finn lets go we don't need to be here." Rachel said then turned to help me up from the ground.

"Hey Rach that was amazing and you just called me your boyfriend."

"Sorry I was-

I cut her off with a kiss that was so passionate I felt weak in the knees me I 6'3 guy felt weak in the knees because of this tiny little girl.

"Rachel Berry will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course Finn I said every word that I meant when I was yelling at Sam that I want you not him." she said.

"Come on lets get out of here and go on that date girlfriend."

"Lets go boyfriend."

I can get use to her calling me that. God I love her. But does she feel the same way?

**Next chapter will be more drama more singing and more finchel. Tell me what you guys think and if you think there should more Sam in this. I will try to update tomorrow.**


	7. Chapter 7 Friday Nights

Chapter 7 Friday Nights

Finn's POV

"Finn are you sure we could just skip the rest of our classes?"

"Yeah Rach. Plus I have to take you out now since I have the game tonight."

"Oh right I forgot about that. Okay then where are we going."

"Its a surprise."

"Come on Finn just tell me."

"We will be there in ten minutes."

"Fine I hope I am dressed okay."

"Your perfect."

"Thanks."

After the fight at school me and Rachel left. I am taking her the park. I had to think of something else sense I have the game tonight. I am going to ask her to it then the after party at Puck's house. We are playing Carmel tonight which means I will be seeing Chase Tyler at the game. But I don't care I am just happy that Rachel is my girlfriend and that we are alone right now. There is no Sam no nothing to come in our way. I am taking her to the park hopping that there won't be to many people around so we could just talk or kiss or whatever. We are in the truck and then Rachel's phone starts ringing. I look over at her and see thats she is about to answer.

"Hello?" She says to the other person on the phone.

"No I am not talking about this now. Sam I will call you later but if you don't leave Finn alone I am not going to call you. Sam we are not getting back together. No. Finn is my boyfriend. I am sorry that I hurt you. Yes they are still in Philly. No you don't have to come over tonight. Yes I am sure but thanks for asking and being Sam. Okay bye yeah I will call by Sam." Was what Rachel said into the phone.

Was she really taking to Sam right know. Wait she would call him later. Wait who was still in Philly. Why wouldn't she be okay something is up.

"Hey Rach what did Sam want?" I asked her.

"He wanted to talk and to see if I was ok."

"Why wouldn't you be okay?"

"Well because my Dads are away but they always are the only come back ever to months or so to check on me but I talk to them everyday. I am fine with being by myself. Well I mean I always have people around so it doesn't bother me."

"Oh I didn't know do you have family around?"

"I have my cousin Quinn and I always had Sam until know but he still wants to be there for me." she said.

"I am sorry if I messed it up with Sam."

"You didn't it was my choice to break up with him and plus things were never gonna go any further then they did. Finn you just helped me realize that sooner."

"Okay I will be there when you need me. Okay we are here."

I pulled into the park and saw that no one was there just us. Awesome. Just us.

"Finn the park this was your big surprise."

"So Rachel since your dads are never around does that mean you don't have a curfew."

"Correct and yes I do throw parties."

"Awesome."

"Come on." she led me over to the swings.

Thats how we spent the afternoon talking and swinging on the swings and every so often we would kiss. It was great I could get use to this. Then the time came when we left and I dropped her off at her house.

"Hey Rach so I will pick you up in an hour?"

"Yeah Finn I will be ready bye."

Then she gave me a kiss on the cheek and got out of the car. On the way back to my house all I could think of was Rachel.

Rachel's POV

When I walked into the house I went to the phone to see that there was two message on the machine. One from Sam asking me to call him back and the other from Quinn asking if I was going to the game and to see if I needed a ride. I will just text her that Finn is giving me a ride. I am walking up the steps to my room so I can get ready for the game and the party. Sure I have been to the football games with Sam but now I am dating Finn. I mean he is the starting quarterback. I am the quarterback's girlfriend. What am I going to wear to the game. Something that I won't be cold in and something I can wear to the party to. Wait I have to text Quinn or she will call me like ten times.

_Hey Quinn Finn is giving me a ride to the game. Are you going to the party after the game at Pucks house._

_From Rachel_

Not less than thirty seconds later I get a text back.

_Hey Rachel yeah I am going to the party see you at the game just to let you know Sam is going he called me like fifteen times today after school and asking me if you were with Finn. I saw what happened at lunch that was so cool how you stuck up for Finn but you were a total bitch to Sam. But I see why anyways see you at the game._

_Quinn _

Great Sam was going to the Game. This night is going to be fun. After Quinn texted me I went into the bathroom to do my makeup while I was in there my phone buzzed. I knew I had a text hopping to god it wasn't Sam. It wasn't I smiled when I saw who it was. Finn.

_Hey Rach so I was wondering if you wanted to wear my letterman jacket during the game. If you don't want to its okay its just all the guys on the team have their girlfriends wear them and I thought that since you are my girlfriend you would want to. If not its not a big deal._

_Love I mean from Finn_

He is so cute. I can't help but smile when I am around him.

_I would love to wear your jacket Finn._

_Rachel_

As I step into my closet I think about what I want to wear. I will keep my faded skinny jeans on with my brown leather boots on and will wear my red short sleeve v-neck and a zip up white hoddie. Then I will wear Finn's jacket over it. I am kinda of excited to wear his jacket and just to see him again. I think about how I should wear my hair put it up or down. I look at my hair my curls are falling out. I am going to curl it again and just leave it down. After I finish my hair I finally think I am ready. I will just grab my purse when I am leaving. I hear my phone buzz in the bathroom on the sink so I go over to get it. I look down and of course I am smiling its him.

_Hey Rach u ready because I am about to leave my house to come get you._

_-Finn _

_Yeah Finn I am ready come on over._

_-Rach_

_Leaving now can't wait 2 c u._

_-Finn_

_Me too just walk in when you get here the door is open._

_-Rach _

_Be there in ten _

_-Finn_

I can't believe Finn Hudson is my boyfriend. If someone said that two months ago I would have laughed. But now I am making sure I look good for him. That when he sees me he will do that lop-sided smile that I love. God anymore all I think about is Finn. I never felt like this for Sam. I didn't love Sam. Wait am I saying I love Finn? Then I here someone walk through the front door.

"Rach you here." Finn said god I love when he calls me Rach it gives butterflies.

"Yeah I will be down in a sec." I yelled down the steps.

As I walk out of my room and down the hall to go down the steps I see him in sweatpants and a sweatshirt with the jacket in his hands. He is staring at the photos on the table in the living room. I realize the photos are of me and my friends but there are lots of just me and Sam or me and Quinn. I wonder what he is thinking there aren't really any of me and my dads. But my dads are never here so I put the photos of my friends up and the good times we had. I wonder if soon there will be photos of me and Finn in the frames. I so into thinking that I don't realize that he looking at me as I am walking down the steps and of course he has that lop-sided smile on his face.

"Hey Finn."

"Hey Rach."

"How do I look? Do I look okay for a football game?"

"Yeah you look amazing and beautiful and you will look great in my jacket."

"Thanks what are you doing?"

"Looking at your world that I hope soon that I will be apart of."

"You already are. Those photos are pictures of my friends not me and my boyfriend. In those pictures of me and Sam we were just friends nothing more."

"Oh so will I be in some pictures soon?"

"Yeah you will how about we take a picture now so that you can start being in my world even more then you already are."

"Okay."

"Let me get the camera."

I run up stairs to get it when I return he is waiting with a smile on his face watching me as I walk down the steps.

"Finn are you ready to take the picture?"

"Yeah Rach."

"Okay there is a timer like in a photo booth so every few seconds it will take one for three minutes. So lets stand by the door its going off in thirty seconds."

"Okay lets do it."

For the first picture he had his arm around me. The second he was looking at me. The third I was looking at him smiling. The fourth we were looking at each other smiling. The fifth we were leaning in for a kiss. The sixth our foreheads were toughing. The seventh his hand on my cheek. The eighth we kissed. The ninth he picked me up my arms around his neck and his arms around my waist for the first time I was taller even though I wasn't on the ground. The tenth we looked at the camera again with me still in the air. For the final picture he put he down and he was standing behind me with his arms around my waist his head on my shoulder and I turned my head back just a little just so I could see that he was looking me in the eyes. It felt so perfect. When the pictures were done I told him I just had to lock the doors then we could leave.

"Hey Finn next time you come over some of those pictures will be in some frames."

"Good because then I will finally feel like I am really in your world." Finn told me.

"Trust me Finn you are in my world."

"Rachel can I tell you something."

"Of course."

"You are the most important person in my life and I just want to be in your world and want to be included and want to the most important thing to you."

"Finn you are the most important person in my life right now and I am scared about the way you make me feel."

"Rachel I care about you so much that sometimes it scares me to. Come on lets go." he told me before he bend down to give me a kiss.

I am falling in love with Finn Hudson and that scares me. When we are in the truck we hold hands and talk and when we are at a stop light we kiss a little. I know for a fact that he cares about me and it scares him and I know we are only in high school and people may think that we don't understand love but we do more than anyone. When we get to the field he goes to the locker room and I go to meet Quinn. When I find Quinn I see that she is waiting for me.

"Hey Rachel you made it why are you guys running late I thought you would have been here like fifteen minutes ago."

"Hey Quinn well Finn was becoming part of my world."

"Well speaking of Finn he is running of here."

"What?" I asked Quinn but then I felt two strong arms around me and I turned around to see him."Finn you have to get on the field."

"I know but I forgot to give you this." he said as he handed me I letterman jacket.

"Thanks now go."

"Okay bye see you I will look for you when I am on the field." he said walking backward as he bumped into someone.

"Bye Finn." I told him while me and Quinn were laughing at him.

"That is so cute that he gave you his jacket to wear." Quinn said as we found seats in the stands.

"Yeah I know." I told her then put the jacket on.

"Hey Rachel, Hey Quinn."

We turn around to see Sam.

"Hey Sam."

"Well I am going to sit with travis see you later."

"Bye Sam." I told him then looking back at the field to see Finn looking up at me and Quinn and I give him a smile in which he returns.

Finn's POV

the game is about to start when I look up at Rachel to see Sam standing by her but when he walks off she sees my looking and smiles and I smile right back. Tonight is going great I told Rachel I really care about her to find out she feels the same way. The night keeps getting better after we took the pictures and kissed and I gave her my jacket. She looks so happy. She is sitting with her cousin Quinn and they are talking and laughing. Then I play catch with Puck.

"So Finn you bringing your girlfriend to my party." Puck asked before the game.

"Yeah dude did you invite the whole school?"

"Yeah and tell Rachel to bring her cousin oh and I invite some people from Carmel too." Puck told me as we were walking over to the bench to get some water.

"Dude you didn't invite Chase did you because he was all over Rachel last time."

"Yeah sorry Finn."

This night is gonna suck if he hits on Rachel. But it going good and we are winning the game every time I score I look over at Rachel and point to her. She just smiles back. I notice she is wearing my jacket which she looks hot in. We win the game I am so happy I have Rachel and we won this night is going great. I walk into the locker room and take a quick shower and then go meet up with Rachel.

"Hey Rach." I see her laughing with Quinn about something.

"Hey Finn you did great you looked hot out there."

"Thanks you ready to go to the party is Quinn going to it."

"Yeah she is she is going with Santana and Brittany."

"Okay lets go." I say as I grab her hand and drag her away from Quinn. When we are in the truck we see all the kids leaving and cheering.

"Finn I can't believe you guys won. This is great this party is going to me awesome."

"Yeah I know." I knew it was going to be awesome as long as Rachel stayed close to me.

"Oh here is your jacket you probably want to wear it to the party."

"No I want you to wear it since you are my girlfriend."

"Okay thanks."

As we pulled up to Puck's house I noticed Chase Tyler's car was in the driveway. This is great.

Rachel's POV

Finn was so happy about the game and I could tell he was happy that I was wearing his jacket. As we walk in the house I notice Finn takes my hand and he doesn't let go. Which is weird. Because I thought he would want to go talk to Puck not hang around with me all night.

"This party is going to be epic Rach." He told me as we walked over to the couch.

"Finn I am going to go get something to drink."

"No don't. I mean I will get."

As we walked up to go over to get me something to drink someone was walking over to me.

"Hey its Rachel right."

"Yeah your Chase I remember from the last party."

"Yeah so how are things I see you were standing with Hudson."

From the corner of my eye I see Finn and he is walking over to me. But while I am looking at Finn I didn't realize how close Chase was to me. He started wrapping is arm around my waist. "Yeah Finn is my boyfriend."

"Yeah Chase I am her boyfriend so maybe you should move your arm from her. I would like that come on Rach lets go." Finn told Chase.

"Finn I am sorry I didn't even know what was going on."

"Rach its okay I knew he was going to try something do you just wanna go."

"Yeah if you want you can come over for a little." I told Finn as we walked to his car.

"Yeah I just wanna be with you."

"Finn's POV

I leave Rachel for not even five minutes before Chase is all over her. But I couldn't help but smile because he was talking to her and she was looking at me. Now I am going over her house and her parents are out of town and it we just me and her. As I pull up to her house I notice her going threw her purse looking for something then she pulls out her keys. As we walk in the house I notice it is really clean. Its probably because its just her.

"Finn do you want something to eat or drink cause I know you didn't eat anything after the game. Do you must be hungry we can order pizza or something."

"Yeah Rach pizza is fine."

"Okay I will call."

Then she went and called for pizza and I walked in to another room and saw a flat screen t.v. and a couch that went around the room. I went to go sit on the couch. There where more pictures hanging on the walls. I looked around and there were more pictures of her and Sam. I guess Sam was a big part of her life. Then I look and there is a pictures of Rachel and her dads. After I look at all the pictures and walks back in.

"The pizza should be here in thirty minutes." she told me as she sat on the couch next to me.

"Okay I didn't ruin the party for you."

"No I wanted to leave and that guy was kinda creepy. The way he was all over me. Thank god you showed up."

"No problem Rach was is a boyfriend for."

As we were talking on the couch I put my arm around her and she had no problem getting closer to me. It felt good.

"Hey Finn do you wanna watch a movie."

"Yeah sure."

"I might not have any movies you like."

"Its fine I will watch whatever."

Then she put in some movie called She's the Man in it was funny but Rachel couldn't stop laughing. We were getting pretty close when finally I reach down to kiss her. Then she moved to face me. We kept kissing we were in a full make out session. Then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." then she got up and went to the door I followed her. After she closed the door she we walked into the kitchen. "What so you want to drink?"

"Whatever you have is fine."

She gave me some root beer. Then after we ate we went back to the couch. We were watching the movie and when it ended she looked over at me.

"Finn -

I stopped her with a kiss. Know the kissing was getting heavy. I rolled on top of her and then I unzipped her hoddie and took it off of her. Then she did the same to me. We kept kissing and then I started kissing her neck. After I stopped I realized there is gonna be a bruise there in the morning. It was getting hot and all I could think about was her and me being together. Then she took my shirt off and I did the same to her to see a light blue bra on her tan body. Once again I went for her neck but on the different side and to her collar bone. Then we were sitting up and her hands were on my belt and all I'm thinking this is it. Then my phone starts ringing and she backs away. I go to get its on the floor from when she took my sweatshirt off. I look at the screen and then the time. Shit.

"Hey mom yeah I know I will be home in fifteen minutes yeah I know bye mom." I told my mom who told me to get home now.

"Sorry Rach I have to go."

"Its fine Finn."

"I will see you tomorrow."

"Yeah of course I will walk you to the door."

I put my clothes back on and so did she. Then I look over at her and see the bruise on her neck.

"Sorry about your neck Rach."

"Finn its fine just text me tomorrow so we can go out."

"Yeah Bye I lo- will see you tomorrow."

Then I gave her a kiss and a hug and left. I all most told her I loved her. But we almost had sex we were so close. But it will happen when we are ready. But I fell asleep thinking about her and thinking you have to love fridays.

**What do you think is it too long or not. Let me know. There will be some drama in the next chapter. Watch out Finn. **


	8. Chapter 8 I Love You Finn

Chapter 8 I love you Finn

Rachel's POV

I had the best weekend friday was amazing with Finn. Saturday we went to the mall. Sunday we came over and we just hung out. Now its Monday and he is picking me up for school. I just got out of the shower and now I am in the bathroom putting on my makeup and then I go over to my closet to look for something to wear. Then my phone buzzes.

_Good morning Rach I will be there around eight _

_-Finn_

_Morning Finn and I will see you in a little. _

_-Rach_

He is so sweet. So what was I doing oh yeah looking for something to wear. I walk over to my closet and take out. Dark denim skinny jeans and a brown belt and a navy blue tank top that flows out and stops at my waist and I grab a white sweater to wear with it. After I put my clothes on I put on my brown leather boots that come to my knee. Then I finish my hair which I just curl and put in a white headband. I look in the mirror and decided I am ready. I go to get my purse of my bed. As I putting everything in my bag I hear Finn's truck outside. Then with in minutes there is a knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in." I say.

"Hey Rach you look great sorry if I am a little early couldn't wait to see you." he said as he sat on my bed.

"Finn its fine I am ready lets go but first can I have a kiss."

"Yeah."Then he kisses me and the I break a part and grab his hand and lead him down stairs.

"Hey can we stop for coffee."

"Yeah Rach lets go." He opens the door for me and then we go for coffee and he pays. As we walk in the school holding hands and then Quinn comes up to me.

"Hey Rachel we need to talk."

"Yeah Quinn whats up."

"In private." then I drop my hand from Finn's and walk with Quinn.

"Quinn whats going on you look upset."

"Rachel its Sam he got into a car crash."

"What? How? When? God Quinn were is he. Is he okay."

"Rachel it happened last night and he is at the hospital thats all I know."

"I have to go Quinn I have been so mean to him he has to know how I feel."

"Go I will cover for you."

"Thanks bye."

"Rachel what about Finn?"

"What about Sam."

Then I was off. Oh my god Sam is hurt and I didn't know all I cared about was being with Finn. I didn't think about Sam not once. This is really bad. I am on my way back to my house to get my car. How could this happen to Sam. How could I do this to Sam. I love Sam with all my heart and now he is hurt. My heart us breaking. What if he isn't okay what if he could die. I will call Sam to see if he answers. Its ringing but no answer. Voicemail. Great. "Hey Sam its Rachel I am worried about you I just heard about the crash. Sam I am sorry I need you. I need you to be my friend again. I need you in my life if I don't have you I have no one. Sam please be okay and Sam I love you." After I left the message for Sam I kept crying with tears in my eyes. What If I lost him? What if I never hear is voice again. I would give anything up just for Sam to be okay. When I get to the hospital I go to the desk. "Hi I am looking for Sam Evans he was in a car crash last night."

"He is in room 215."

"Thank you." I practically ran to the room and ran in to see Sam he was sleeping. "Sam thank god your here I thought I lost you." I said to even though he is was sleeping and I sat down in the chair by the bed and grabbed his hand. "Sam I am so sorry I need you I can't live without you. If I don't have you I have no one my dads aren't around and now you are hurt. God Sam when Quinn told me you were hurt I dropped everything and came here to see you. I guess you are more important to me then I realized. Sam please be okay I don't know if your or sleeping or what but I am just so scared. I have been crying ever since I Quinn told me. Do you remember when we were thirteen and you came over and Quinn was there and you look at me and you said that Quinn was so pretty and I got mad at you because you never said that to me and then you said Rachel your are so beautiful and that we will get married someday. I told you if I didn't have a boyfriend in high school that you would be my boyfriend and then I would marry you. Sam you are so important to me I bet you didn't know that when I had my first kiss of that game spin the bottle I wanted it to land on you. I thought this is my best friend might as well be my first kiss. But you weren't but do you remember when you first kissed me. It was raining and my dads left and I was crying and walking in the rain. I was walking to the park when you were driving back from your baseball practice after it got cancelled. You jumped out of the car and ran over to me and said Rachel are you okay and I told you my Dads left for two months and I said they didn't care about me and you took my hand and said Rachel how could they not love you I love you then you kissed me. Sam I will never forget that because at the time you were the most important person in my life and even though we might not be together you will always be my first love and you will always be the boy that kissed me in the rain in front of your dad and the one who would watch chick flicks with me and let me cry on you shoulder. Sam I love you."

"Rachel?" Sam said as he woke up.

"Sam you alright thank god Sam I am so sorry."

"Rachel I know I heard everything you said I forgive you."

"Good" Then I hugged him.

"Come here."

Then we laid in the bed with my head on his chest. It felt weird because he wasn't Finn.

Finn's POV

The morning was going great me and Rachel we in the hall holding hands when Quinn came up to Rachel and pulled her away. Then the next thing Rachel ran down the hall with tears in her eyes I tired to catch up to her but I couldn't so I went back over to Quinn.

"Quinn were is Rachel going?"

"Finn Sam got in a car crash and Rachel is going to see him."

What Sam got into a car crash and thats why Rachel was crying.

"Finn you may be her boyfriend but Sam will always come before you until she says she loves you and trust me that is gonna take a while because Rachel doesn't let people in."

Rachel cares about me more than Sam I know that. But I have to see her to be there for her so I get into my truck and drive to the hospital and I ask were I can find Sam Evans and I go to the room and I hear Rachel say all these things to Sam and how she loves him. Then she is in his bed with her head on his chest. I can't believe this so I just leave. I thought she cared about me. When I walked out of the hospital I go to my raining really hard and I start to drive I don't even know where I am going just need to leave. I am driving really fast then all of a sudden I hit a telephone pole.

Rachel's POV

After I leave the hospital I go home. I head into my room. When I open the door.

"Oh my god Finn you scared me what happened."Finn was sitting in my bed and looking at the ground. He was wet from the rain and he had a cut above his eyebrow and it was bleeding. ""Finn are you okay you are bleeding." I ran over to him.

"I ran here after I hit a telephone pole."

"What Finn are you okay here let me help you." I grab his hand and lead him to the bathroom.

"Do you love Sam."

"What?"

"Do you love Sam I heard what you said to him at the hospital."

"Yeah I love Sam but..."

"How could you Rachel I love you and you want to be with him I have to get out of here."

Then he started to walk out. "Wait Finn." I ran after him.

"What you love him you said so yourself."

"Finn I love Sam like a brother not like the way I love you." I said this to him and and grab his neck and brought him down to me.

"You love me?" he said and then are foreheads were touching.

"Yes I love you Finn." then I kissed him.

"I love you Rachel."

"Come on lets get you cleaned up." then we walked back into the bathroom and I started to clean his cut. "You are really wet its raining really hard."

"Yeah I had to see you."

"Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"I think I hit the pole hard because my chest hurts."

"Let me look." then I took his wet sweatshirt off and the his shirt. I looked at his chest. He noticed me staring. "I don't see anything." I let my hands do up his chest. "Finn were does it hurt?"

"It doesn't the only thing that hurt was my heart when I saw you with Sam but now its better."

"Then why did you want me to look at your chest?"

"I didn't I just wanted to feel you."

"Finn."

Finn's POV

When she is touching me I feel like I am on fire. We she said she loved I felt better then ever. When she was taking my shirt off and had her hands on my chest I felt my heart racing so fast.

"Rach feel this." then I took her hand and placed it on my chest were my heart is.

"Finn are you okay your heart is beating really fast."

"Thats what you do to me." then we were leaning in.

"I love you Finn. So much you make me feel safe and you make me feel special."

"I think you are amazing." This is it.

"You should shower you are dirty and have blood on you."

"I am not leaving. I can't go back in that storm."

"Fine Finn let me get you a pair of basketball shorts and t-shirt so you can get out of those wet clothes."

"Okay Rach." She walked out of the room and then was back in five minutes.

"Here they might be small because you are taller them him."

"Who?"

"Sam those are his shorts he left them here in the summer."

"Oh." Wait did her and Sam have sex? This can't be happening.

"Here go in the bathroom." I walked into the bathroom and got changed while I was in there I saw that she had makeup on the counter and a brush. There were towels in a cabinet. Then I looked in her cabinet above the sink and saw it. What I was looking for. She did have sex with Sam. She had to she had been taking the pill. I didn't know how to tell how many times she did. I am not the smartest guy. When I walked out and into her room she was looking out the window and was taking her boots off so I went behind her. "Hey there what are you doing. I was right behind her and she turned around and looked me up and down then I realized I didn't put the shirt on. "I forgot the shirt."

"Its okay I like it."

"Come on Rach lets lay down." We walked over to her bed and and we laid down facing each other holding hands. I kissed her hand. "Did you and Sam have sex?" Before I could stop myself it was all coming out. I saw her face I knew I shouldn't have said anything. "Rach I am sorry."

"No we didn't."

"Yes." Wait I said that out loud.

"Finn I didn't have sex with him and you can be happy about that."

"I asked because I saw them in the bathroom I wasn't looking well actually I was because I wanted to know I am sorry Rach."

"Finn I started taking them when we started going out."

"Oh good I am happy that you are you know."

"Me too are you a you know."

"Yeah I only wanted to have sex with one person and she is laying right next to me."

"Finn."

Then she kissed me and the kissed deepened and the I rolled in top of her. We stopped for a minute and looked into each others eyes. Then we kissed again and I started taking her sweater off then there was just this navy blue tank top that ended above her waist and I slipped my hand on her shirt. Then I pulled away.

"Rachel wait I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to."

"Finn I want to only with you."

"I love you Rachel."

"I love you too."

Then we started started to kiss again she rolled on top of me and took her shirt off my hands were resting on he sides and I looked at her and smiled she looked beautiful. She had a black lace bra on and it looked great on her tan body. I rolled on top of her.

"You are so beautiful. I love you so much Rachel."

We sat up and just looked into each others eyes.

"Finn I want to I love you."

Again we kissed and we were about to take it to the next level when...

"Rachel I wanted to check on you ahhhh my eyes oh my god I am so sorry I am gonna just you know."

"Quinn we were just..." Rachel said but couldn't finish the sentence.

"About to have sex with your boyfriend Rachel I may be blonde but I am not stupid you and Finn were about to but I walked in and my eyes are burning. I walked in on my cousin about to have sex. I just wanted to see if you were okay after what happened today." Quinn said trying to get the image of me and Rachel out of her mind.

"Quinn I am fine give me a sec and then we could talk."

Quinn nodded and walked out. Rachel put her shirt on.

"Finn put a shirt on or shower do something while I talk to her."

"Okay I will shower."

"Okay I will be down stairs."

I walk in the bathroom and turn the shower on. Thinking that me and Rachel almost had sex again.

Rachel's POV

"Quinn what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you if you were okay about Sam and then I come and see that you were about to have sex Rachel. What the hell are you thinking have sex with him. Rachel he may love you but this is sex it changes everything."

"I love him."

"Rachel thats good because I have never seen you this happy which makes me happy. You never happy because you are lonely but Finn makes you happy but just because he does doesn't mean you have to have sex with him. Rachel I thought you were smart."

"I am it just it just sex its not like I am marrying him."

"Rachel do remember when we were fourteen which was only two years ago we told each other what we wanted in a guy and you said all these things and does Finn have any of those things."

"Yeah Quinn he has the truck that you know I wanted and most off all he has the love."

"Rachel what about waiting til you got married you always said that so you wouldn't become the next girl on sixteen and pregnant. Come on Rachel use your brain you are so in love you don't even know what you want anymore."

"Thats not true I want him."

"Rachel come on do you remember when we were young you said Sam was the one the only one now your not even with him."

"I love Sam and I probably always will but I have these feelings for Finn that I never have had before Quinn."

"Rachel just wait to see what happens then do it. For all we know in two weeks you can hate him. Rachel you guys didn't even fight yet."

"Yes we did he heard all these things I said to Sam about how I love him and everything we have been through and he thought I was in love with Sam and he almost walked out. He was mad Quinn. He hit a telephone pole and was here when I got home. Quinn you should have seen him I have never seen anyone like this like he was jealous and angry and hurt but still in love then he told me he loved me and I said it back."

"You said you loved him." Quinn asked.

"Yeah Quinn I do I never thought that I could because he was Mr. Popular and I was just this small town girl that had nobody and then he just comes into my life out of no where and it just felt so right."

"Rachel I am happy for you just be careful okay well I gotta go. Call me later."

Then Quinn walked over to me and hugged me and said. "I am always gonna be here for you. Bye Rach."

"Bye."

Finn's POV

So I took a shower in my girlfriend's house that not weird. When I walk out I put the same thing I had on before I showered except I put a shirt on. I walked out of the bathroom and I looked around Rachel's room her room was big it had a queen size bed, I bathroom, a walk in closet that was so big, she had this cushion couch this by her window that was built in the wall I looked out the window and saw a in ground pool with a diving board and there was pavilion with white lights on it there was a patio and a couch and chairs with a table. She also had a fence going around the yard and there were white lights on it. It looked beautiful. I feel bad that she always here by herself. But I am gonna be her she needs me even if she doesn't I am still going to be here. I look over at the table by her bed and I see the picture we took be fore the game when I was holding her and we were looking in each others eyes. I was so happy that night. I was upset before but then she said she loved me and then nothing else matter not Sam not anything then we were getting into it and Quinn walked in. I know she was just checking on Rachel but her timing couldn't be worse. I need to get that girl a boyfriend. Thats it and I know the perfect guy. I here Rachel coming up the stairs and I look at the picture frame in my hands. I have the biggest smile on my face. I think about what happened to night we almost had sex but we didn't and I am happy about it I didn't want to just sleep with Rachel I wanted it to mean something I wanted there to be white candles all over the room and us not just getting it done. I don't want to be sex. I want it to be making love with Rachel.

"Finn what are you doing?"

"Thinking about you." which was true. "I love you Rachel."

"I love you Finn."

Then we kissed and it was the best kiss of my life.

**Okay guys what do you think I want you opinion and who should Finn set Quinn up with Puck or Sam I am kinds leaning towards Puck but I think Sam could be good too but I didn't write the next chapter yet which is gonna have Rachel Finn Quinn and either Puck or Sam going out and I want to know who I should pick for Quinn and I wrote the Finn and Rachel stuff already but not the Quinn stuff and there will be more glee club in the next chapter with more members. Also the point of the story hasn't come out yet but it will in the next few chapters but I would like you guys to review. **

**Sneak Peek:**

"**Rachel you want me to what?"**

"**Come on it will be fun."**

"**I don't think so."**

"**You will have fun I promise."**

**Who is Rachel talking to. Find out it will be up by tomorrow night. **


	9. Chapter 9 What a day

Chapter 9

**Finn's POV**

"Finn you should go your mom is going to kill you if you don't get home soon." Rachel said trying to get out of my arms.

"Rachel its fine she is on a date tonight and plus I wanna stay here with you your all alone I want to protect you." I told her.

"Finn I am fine."

"Rachel let me stay a little longer." I asked her in a flirty way.

"Okay."

"I want to ask you something. What do you think about Quinn getting a boyfriend I mean I know this guy and he would be perfect."

"You wanna set Quinn up with someone?"

"Yeah I mean she is single Puck is Single they would look good together and he is kinda into her so."

"Wait you wanna set Quinn up on a date with Puck? Finn Quinn would never go out with him."

"Rachel you could talk her into it I mean you guys are cousins."

"Why Puck?"

"He is my friend so if the did get together we could hangout together."

"Finn I will try but no promises know you have to go its almost midnight."

"Fine I will leave but not before a kiss."

With that she gave he a kiss that was so hot I need it to stop before I um well you know.

"There know get out of here."

"Okay I am leaving I will pick you up tomorrow for school."

"Yeah bye Finn I love you."

"I love you too Rach."

Then I walked out of her house. I started to drive off and started to think. If Quinn and Puck got together. It would be win win. Puck is into Quinn. If Quinn has a boyfriend she will be busy and not be around me and Rachel as much. Then me and Rachel will be together more. I love Rachel so much. When I get home my mom still isn't home from her date which is weird because its almost twelve thirty. I know its late but I have to call Puck to make sure he will ask Quinn to tomorrow.

"Sup bro." Puck's voice said threw the phone.

"Hey man I need you to do me a favor you know how you are into Quinn."

"Yeah she is cool."

"Well I need you to take her to the movies or something and get to be her boyfriend or start dating her or something."

"Dude I like her and stuff but why do you want me to date her?"

"Because it will help me with Rachel I mean Quinn is her cousin and she is the only family Rachel has around but Quinn walked in on us about to have sex. I just think if she had a guy around it will help so can you ask her out or something."

"Yeah I will do but not just because I want you to get laid because I like Quinn."

"Thanks man I will see you tomorrow."

"Yeah whatever."

After my phone call with Puck I went to sleep knowing tomorrow is going to be good. When I woke up I texted Rachel.

_Morning Rach can't wait 2 c u I love you_

_-Finn_

After I took a shower I started to get ready I just grabbed I white t-shirt and a plaid white and navy blue shirt to go over it and jeans. I wonder what Rachel is wearing it wouldn't matter she will still look great. Wait I need to check my phone.

_Hey Finn did you talk to Puck did you ask him if he would go out with Quinn_

_-Rach_

_Yeah he said he was going to ask her this plan is perfect its going to work out _

_-Finn_

_I hope so I want Quinn to not feel weird being around us_

_-Rach_

_I can't wait 2 c u_

_-Finn_

_Finn you said that already_

_-Rach_

_Can't wait to hold your hand_

_-Finn_

_Finn u r so sweet I knew there was a reason to y I love u_

_-Rach_

_Ha your funny. Wait u r joking right?_

_-Finn_

_Yeah there are many reasons why I love you._

_-Rach_

_Like what?_

_-Finn_

_Well u r hot and u r a good kisser and u r and u r the quarterback..._

_-Rach_

_What those r the only reasons?_

_-Finn_

_No I love u because u r sweet funny and I love the way u make me feel is that better?_

_-Rach _

_Yes I will c u in 10_

_-Finn_

I walk down stairs to see my mom drinking coffee.

"Hey mom I am heading out."

"Finn wait why are you always leaving so early and you are never home anymore?"

I guess she is gonna find out sooner or later since she knows I don't go to school early to study or anything.

"I have a girlfriend and her name is Rachel and I love her so much and she is perfect and we hangout a lot we spend most of the time at her house and she loves singing and she has this voice that sounds like and angel's voice."

"Finn honey that is great why don't you bring her over sometime like on thursday for dinner. You seem to really care about her. Wait is this the girl you have liked for since you were young? You know the one you have a picture of in your sock drawer? If it is she is very pretty."

I forgot about that picture I remember when it was taken.

**Flashback**

It was the first dance of eighth grade and my mom told me that I had to take this girl that my mom knew her father. So I thought I was going to be stuck with this girl who didn't have any friends. But I was wrong. So when I had to pick this girl up I knock on her front door and when I saw who opened the door I couldn't breath because I was taking her to the dance me of all people she looked amazing she was wearing a white skirt that stopped like five inches above her knee and a light pink tank top and a black sweater and I looked down at her feet and she had a pair converse on the classic black ones. She looked so pretty. No other girl at the dance would be wearing a pair of black converse.

"Hi Finn." she said I think she noticed I was looking at her like I wanted to kiss her. I mean we were fourteen and I wanted to kiss her so bad. The party when we got picked for seven minutes was two weeks ago and everybody at school was talking about how I made out with her even though we didn't I would see her in the hall I would say hey she would say I and then that was it I wanted to ask her to the dance but my mom wanted me to take someone so know I still get to go to the dance with her.

"Hey Rachel these are for you." I said handing her the sunflowers my mom made me bring.

"Thanks Finn sunflowers are my favorite kind of flower. Come in while I get a vase and water for them."

"Okay." I stepped in her house and it was a big house but there wasn't really anyone around.

"So I know your mom made you bring me to the dance so its fine if you leave me at the dance to talk to your friends and dance with other girls."

"No I want to go with you."

"Okay are you ready to go."

"Yeah lets go my mom is outside she wants to take pictures of my first dance with a girl." She laughed.

"Okay lets go."

We walked out and my mom was there with the camera and Rachel grabbed my hand it fit perfect with my hand.

"Hey kids lets take some pictures so Finn put your arm around Rachel and Rachel get a little closer."

We smiled and did what my mom told us what to do. It felt nice to have my arm around her. After a few more pictures each picture I got a little closer to Rachel in one picture I was looking down at her. I think my mom noticed the smile on my face when I was looking at her. After all the pictures we got in the car and my mom drove us to the dance. We were sitting in the back seat and holding hands. It was perfect when we got to the dance some girls were giving Rachel dirty looks because of what she was wearing. Rachel was one of the pretty girls in school her and her cousin Quinn were always together and they were popular in school and all the guys thought Rachel was hot. We went to go sit at a table I choose the table. Puck was sitting at the table. When we were walking to the tables we were holding hands I got some dirty looks from some of the guys.

"Hey Puck you know Rachel she is my date tonight." I told Puck I looked at Rachel and she was smiling and blushing.

"Yeah hey Rachel were is Quinn?" Puck kinda like Quinn then too.

"Oh she is coming she is probably still getting ready she likes to look her best." Rachel told Puck. Puck just nodded. We sat down. We were all talking I was looking over towards Rachel and she was looking at the people dancing. Then Quinn came over to the table.

"Hey Quinn do you know Puck and Finn." Rachel said to her.

"Yeah hey."

"Hi Quinn." Puck said to her. She went to sit next to Puck. Then they started talking.

"Hey Rachel do you wanna dance?" I asked her.

"Yeah."

When we were sitting a fast song was playing. But when we got to the dance floor the song You and Me by Life house.

"We can wait til the next song if you want to." I said to her.

"No lets dance I love this song. Come on Finn." She grabbed hand.

When we were on the floor she put her arms around my neck and I put my hands on her waist.

"I am glad your my date I was gonna ask you if my mom didn't set this up."

"I would've said yes if you asked I mean not all guys would go along with what happened in the closet but you did that means something."

"Rachel I haven't been able to get you of my head since that night."

"Really?"

"Yeah I think your all around amazing." She didn't respond she stepped closer and rested her head on my chest. I knew I was smiling. I looked over at Puck and he was giving me a thumbs up and Quinn was smiling. Rachel had her eyes closed and was smiling. This was the best night. Rachel opened her eyes and looked up at me. We were looking into each others eyes we were about to kiss when the song ended.

"Thanks for the dance Finn."

We walked back to the table.

"Hey Rach Puck here was telling me how he plays the guitar and that Finn plays the drums isn't that cool."

"Yeah Quinn thats cool."

That Dance was the best thing ever. When we were dancing Puck took a picture of me and Rachel.

**End of Flashback**

The picture Puck took was the one in my sock drawer.

"Yeah mom thats Rachel and I will ask if she can come over for dinner on Thursday. Okay I gotta go pick her up. Bye mom love you."

"Love you to honey."

I was on my way to Rachel house.

**Rachel's POV**

I woke up this morning thinking about Finn. After I took a shower he started to text me then Quinn called me.

"Hey Rach so I was thinking that maybe after school we could go to the movies unless you have plans with Finn."

"Hey Quinn maybe so I was thinking what do you think of Puck?"

"Puck get real."

"Quinn I hear he likes you."

"Really I mean oh he does."

"Quinn you totally have a thing for him."

"He is cute I guess but why does he matter?"

"I was just asking a question listen I got to get ready for school see later."

"Bye Rach."

After our phone call I did my hair. It was curly my bangs just hanging and then put my clothes on denim skirt which was really short a black short sleeve v-neck and my white zip up hoddie. With my black converse. After I looked in the mirror one more time I heard Finn knock on the door.

"Come in."

**Finn's POV**

I walk into her room like I usually do she was at her bed putting things into her purse she was kinda bending over. Dam she looked hot. She had on this shirt that was really short and all you could see was her tan legs. God I love this girl.

"H-hey Rach."

"Hey Finn are you okay?"

"Yeah just you look hot."

"Thanks Finn are you ready to go."

"Yeah oh do you wanna come to my house on thursday for dinner my mom wants to have you over."

"Sure I would love that I talked to Quinn she is totally into Puck. Finn will you stop staring at my legs."

I got caught.

"Sorry I can't help it."

"Come on lets go before we start making out."

"Okay wait are you sure you wanna go I mean I could go for a morning make out session."

"Lets go."

She grabbed my hand and started walking down the stairs I couldn't stop looking at her ass and her legs. She is so freaking hot. I can't help in anymore we walk outside to the truck and I pin her up against it.

"Finn what are you doing."

"Kissing my sexy girlfriend." I said before I kissed her. I started to make my way down her neck she tasted like vanilla.

"Finn stop you already left a mark there last night." I didn't stop just keep going. "Finn we have to go." I just kissed her on the lips when I pulled away she looked at me and smiled and whispered "After school you can leave another mark." into my ear. I nodded and opened the door for her. When we were in the car we started to have a conversation about glee. "Finn we have to find more members for Glee there are only six of us and we need twelve to compete. I am gonna ask Quinn she has a great voice and then Santana and Brittany because they will do whatever Quinn tells them to do. Thats nine we need three more."

"I got it I will get Puck to join and Mike and Matt will join because they like to dance thats twelve."

We pulled into the parking lot and Rachel got right out of the truck and started walking towards the doors to the school. I ran after ignoring the whistles that some of the guys were giving Rachel. Which really pissed me off because they look at her like they want to have sex with her. Which really got me mad. I am telling you it is the skirt she is wearing. I like it but these other guys shouldn't I mean she is my girlfriend not theirs. Even when me and Rachel weren't dating she would were the short denim skirts that she probably bought at some store like american eagle or abercromie and fitch. But now that she is my girlfriend I don't want her wearing these skirts that are really short which I like and from what I can tell every other guy in school likes. I finally catch up to her.

"Hey Rach were are you going?"

"Sorry Finn I was looking for Quinn have you seen her?"

"Rach you practically run away from me and you say you are just looking for Quinn is something up?" I lean down to her so she looks me in the eye. She put her hand on my face and traces the cut I have above my eye. I kinda flinch but close my eyes as she touches it when I open them she looks scared. "Hey are you okay."

"I was really scared last. If had gotten more then just a cut Finn you could have been hurt. Then when you started to walk away from me I thought I was going to lose you."

"Hey Rach I am not going anywhere I am here I am not going anywhere. Okay." Then I pull her in to a hug and I can feel her wrap her arms around me really tight.

"I am sorry I ran away I just need to clear my head for a sec but I am okay . Can you just grabbed my hand and walk me to my locker like you have done for the past two weeks."

"Yeah of course." Sometimes I worry about Rachel I mean she is great and I love her but she always seems like she needs space or something. I thought maybe because she is always alone and she is use to space. Maybe thats why she never really talked to anyone besides Sam and Quinn. I mean she kinda let me in. She didn't let me in all the way and that worries me because I feel she doesn't trust me. I think she is scared to let people in I mean Quinn told me that she would always choose Sam over me until she tells me that she loves which she did. So I hope she will let me in. It kills me to know Rachel doesn't trust me enough to not let me in. I look down at her and she is smiling and she looks up at me and I smile. I bring our hands up to my lips and give her hand a small kiss. We stop and I look in her eyes and she is giving me a worried look and I just smile at her and I give her a kiss. But it wasn't just a kiss I was trying to tell Let me in, Trust me. She kisses me back and I take my other hand and bring it up to her face and I brush back a strand of her hair and put behind her ear. She breaks the kiss blushing because she knows that everyone was staring at us. "I love you Rachel." I tell her hopping she will let me in and not just walk away from me and her problems she has with letting people in.

"Finn I love you too are you okay I mean not that I didn't like it but you just kissed me out of no where."

"I just wanted to kiss you for a sec. Is that okay?"

"Yeah of course but you should get to your locker. I am gonna find Quinn I will see you in Math okay?"

"Yeah." She hugged me again then gave me a kiss in the cheek. I watch as she walks down the hall she turns around and smiles at me before she heads into the library. I turn around to see Puck looking at me.

"Yo Finn you are so in love with her is scary." He says he doesn't get it no one will. Except me and Rachel.

"I love her so much and she feels the same and I don't care what anyone else thinks not you not Quinn not Sam not anyone." I tell him because its true I don't care what anyone else thinks.

"Dude its cool I wish I loved someone like you love her. I mean you can tell its all over your face."

"Puck I need you to join glee club before you say no I need you to think I mean you can sing and play the guitar and I was gonna ask matt and mike to because they like to dance and Rachel was gonna ask Quinn an-" he cut me off.

"I'll join on one condition."

"What?"

"You and Rachel come on this date thing with me and Quinn I asked her this morning and she won't go unless you guys go."

"Yeah we will go when?"

"Tonight we are going to the arcade and then the diner."

"The arcade?"

"Yeah Quinn said she wanted to go there."

"Okay we will go. I gotta get to class."

"Dude you are ten minutes early. Oh you just want to make out with your girlfriend."

"Yeah dude. See ya." I walked away and couldn't believe that Rachel like baseball. God I love her. I walk into Math take my seat. I just have to wait for Rachel I thought that she would be here by now. She walks in and she gives a big smile and starts walking up to me but someone steps in front of her and starts talking to her and this sucks because this is the time when I am suppose to be kissing my girlfriend. I watch as this guy steps closer to her in which I start to stand up. I am not walking over to her yet because it might not be serious. She looks over at me and I smile but she doesn't smile back. Maybe I should walk over there and tell this guy to leave my girlfriend alone. The guy takes another step closer to her and grabs her hand. Which sets me off because no one is aloud to hold her hand besides me. I start to walk over I see Rachel move her hand. She sees me and smiles.

"Can you leave me alone?" Rachel tells the guy.

"What is your boyfriend gonna come after me." This guy tells Rachel.

"Dude back off she told you to leave her alone." I tell the guy as I step in front of Rachel.

"Oh look it the boyfriend how nice. I was just asking your girlfriend if she would like to enjoy a night with me. You know maybe dinner a movie and a little more if you know what I mean." I knew this guy whats his name oh Alex Conners. Alex said this which really got my blood boiling.

"Dude leave my girlfriend alone she is not interested so back off. Come on Rach lets sit down." I grabbed Rachel's hand and tried to walk past Alex but not before he said something to Rachel.

"So thats what you like to be called Rach. I like it you know Rach you don't have to listen to this guy you can come with me. Come on Rach what do you think I mean you look pretty good in the skirt how about we get you out of it. I mean look at you. You are hot so why don't you ditch your little boyfriend here." Alex said and grabbed Rachel's arm. Thats it.

"Did you just ask my girlfriend to have sex with you?" I said letting go of Rachel's hand and stepping closer to Alex so he would look at me and not Rachel. He dropped her arm and looked at me.

"Wow Finn you are pretty fast aren't you?" He said in a sarcastic voice. I want to beat this guy to the ground. I want to kick the shit out of him.

"Rachel go sit down." Rachel looked at me.

"Finn its fine he was just being an ass lets just go sit come on." She grabbed my hand and saw that it was going into a fist. We started to walk away again.

"Wow Finn you are really gonna let this little slut do the talking for you. Well I see who has the balls in the relationship and Hey slut you don't just talk to me like that. No one insults me." Wait Alex called my girlfriend a slut and is yelling at her. Who does this guy think he is.

"Excuse me. One I am not a slut. Two the only man I see here is Finn. And three I think I just insulted you. " Rachel said stepping in front of me. Alex turned and started to walking to his desk

"Hey Alex." I said to him. He turned around and I punched him in the nose."Thats for calling my girlfriend a slut." I was about to punch him again but Rachel grabbed my hand.

"Finn stop its not worth it he is not worth it." We walked over to over desks. We still had a minute before the teacher came in the room. Rachel came and whispered something into my ear. "Finn you were really hot back there sticking up for me it was really sexy." Then she gave me a kiss on my cheek. "Oh and I can't wait to see you tonight. It will be fun."

"Yeah Rach it will just because I will be there with you." As she sat behind me. I looked back and watch as she sat down. Alex was right she looked good in that skirt. I wasn't really paying attention in class all I could think about was Rachel. Every time I looked up I saw Alex glaring at me. By accident I dropped my pencil I looked back at Rachel as I picked it up all I could see were Rachel's legs. I didn't realize I was staring.

"Umm Finn what are you doing?" Rachel asked.

"Wh..What?" I raise my head to look at her and not at her legs.

"Are you staring at my legs again?"

"What no. I mean yeah."

She laughs and goes back to work. I just keep looking at her. I smile at her.

"Mr. Hudson would you take your eyes off of Ms. Berry and put them on your work." Mr. Ford said. He was our math teacher.

"Sorry sir I just can't take my eyes off her." Mr. Ford laughs a little and goes back to his computer. After a long class. Me and Rachel walked out of the classroom holding hands. "Did I tell you look very pretty today?" I said stopping in the hallway.

"No I don't think you said pretty. Hey there is Quinn I am gonna go talk to her."

"Okay Rach."

**Rachel's POV**

I was having a great day. Finn picked me up for school we talked, kissed. We held hands in the hallway. Everything was going fine. I talked to Quinn in the library and she told me she said yes to Puck and that she would join Glee. I was walking in to math when this Alex person came up to me and started to say how we should go out and then Finn came up and got into a fight with Alex. Finn punched him which I saw coming. Then Finn told our teacher he couldn't take his eyes off of me. When class was over I saw Quinn and walked up to her.

"Hey Quinn." I said to her as she opened her locker.

"Hey Rach I am kinda nervous about tonight I am so glad you guys are coming. So I heard Finn punched Alex Conners in the nose." Quinn said putting books in her locker.

"How did you know that just happened."

"Lets just say things get around fast. Rachel can I come over after school and get ready for our dates?"

"Yeah. Listen I can feel Finn watching me so I am gonna go talk to him,"

"Yeah Rach he is just standing there looking creepy." Quinn closed her locker and walked to her next class and when she walked past Puck she gave him a smile. I started to walk to my locker. Soon as Quinn left my side Finn was there.

"Hey Rach so what were you and Quinn talking about?" he said as I opened my locker.

"Nothing really."

"Oh so I was thinking when you come over for dinner on Thursday we could go to the movies or something after because I have a game on Friday."

"Yeah Finn just no scary movies I can't watch them." He leaned one arm on the locker next to mine and starred at me.

"Okay Rach."

I closed my locker and he leaned down and kissed me.

"What was that for?" I asked him as I pulled away.

"Nothing really. Lets go eat." I nodded my head and we started to walk in the lunch room and I saw Quinn she was sitting by herself so I walked over to her.

"Hey Quinn can we join you?"

"Yeah Rach."

I sat down Finn sat next to me with Quinn across from me. Then Puck sat down next Quinn.

"Hey dude." Finn said to Puck.

"Sup." he replied.

"So Quinn my dads called this morning saying how sorry they were for not calling in a week saying they were so busy." I told Quinn.

"Really Rach that is crap they never call unless you get sick or forget to send you money. When are they coming back.?" Quinn asked.

"They said that its gonna be a while and that when they come back they can only stay for two days because they are going to be super busy. The only reason they called because they wanted to say that the won't be around for Thanksgiving."

"Wait you dads leave you alone all the time?" Puck asked.

"Yeah they do they don't care about her. They give her money and say they love her which is just a bunch of crap. I mean come on Rach how do you stand them the act like you don't exist. They say they love you but you don't leave your daughter that you love alone for months at a time" Quinn said.

"Quinn its fine I like being by myself if I had them around I would have a curfew. I wouldn't have been able to have your party last year. I am glad they aren't around. Plus I have you and you are the only family I need." I told her. She smiled.

"Yeah Rach I think you should have another party. That one last year you had last year was awesome." Quinn said.

"Yeah Quinn I will soon." I told her.

"Rachel you should have a party on Friday after the game it would be sick." Puck said to me and I saw Quinn give him a smile.

"Yeah thats a great idea Puck. Finn what do you think?" I asked him. He seemed to be quiet which was kinda weird.

"Yeah sure. Listen I gotta go to class." Then he got up and left.

"Something is up with him. He never bails when has time to spend with you. Like when you guys weren't together all he would talk about was you and how pretty and smart you are and how if he was your boyfriend he would never let anything make you cry or hurt you and he would spend all of his time with you." Puck told me.

"He said that. Thats so cute don't you think Rach?" Quinn said. Puck rested his arm on Quinn's chair.

"Yeah that was weird I mean he was fine a few minutes ago. I wonder what wrong with him?" I said.

"Don't worry about it Rachel I am sure he just had to go to the bathroom or something." Puck said and Quinn nodded. They looked like boyfriend girlfriend. I continued to think about Finn. What was going on with him? Puck was whispering something in Quinn's ear causing her to laugh. My mind went back to Finn.

**Finn's POV**

Listening to Rachel talk about her dads was strange. It didn't seem to bother her. But it bugged me. How could they just leave her alone all the time. I wondered if this is why she had problems trusting people. Maybe this is the reason she won't let me in. Then she said how Quinn was the only family she needed. I want her to need me. I want her to trust me. I want her to think I am the only one she needs. That she doesn't need anyone to make her feel better other then me. I am standing in the hallway and I bang my hands on the lockers. No one is in the hallways. I am mad that I am not enough for her.

"Shit!" I bang my hands against the lockers again.

"Finn are you okay?" I turn to see Rachel.

"Hey yeah I am fine." I told he she started to walk over to me.

"Then my are you hitting the lockers?" She asked.

"Why can't you let me in Rachel?" I yelled at her. I saw her flinch. "I mean Rachel I am sorry I didn't mean to yell at you."

"Finn whats going on? You walk out of lunch and then I find you hitting your hands on the lockers and your yelling at me. Did I do something wrong?" She asked. I walked up to her.

"No you didn't do anything wrong. Its just that I feel like you don't trust me or something." I told her. She looked down at the ground.

"I do trust you." She said still looking at the ground.

"Rachel look at me." She lifted her head and looked at me.

"Finn I trust you and its not easy for me to trust people. If you haven't notice I only ever had Quinn and Sam and know I don't really have Sam anymore. Finn I am really trying to let you in but its hard. Finn I love you and I care about you more then anyone. I never felt so safe with someone around. But when you are around I feel safe and I feel good. That day in the choir room you said you cared about me and said all those things. All I could think is this guy is amazing and he cares about me and that he wants to be with me. That night I went home and thought what if he thinks he likes me but once he sees the real me he won't." She said tears were rolling down her face. I love her and nothing is gonna change that. I don't care if she hurts me. I am still gonna care about her. "Finn will you say something?"

"I am sorry I yelled at you. Rachel I love you so much nothing is gonna change that." I step closer to her. I wipe her tears away with my hand. I give her a kiss.

"So are we okay?" She asked.

"Yeah lets get to Spanish before Mr. Shue comes looking for us." I tell her. I grab her hand and walk her to her to the class. Rachel goes to sit at her desk which is towards the back near Quinn's desk. I sit three seats away from Rachel. I glance back at her. She is talking to Quinn. Quinn looks at me. I can tell they are talking about what happened in the hallway. Then Quinn starts talking. Rachel starts to laugh then she looks at me and I give her a smile and she gives me a big smile and starts to laugh and Quinn starts to laugh to. I wonder what they are laughing at.

**Rachel's POV**

When I walk into Spanish I take my seat next to Quinn. I tell her what happened with Finn and she looks over at him then she starts to talk about Puck.

"So Rach Puck was telling me that Finn has this picture of you at that dance in eighth grade when you went with him in his sock drawer. Puck said the one time he walked on Finn looking at it and Finn put back in his drawer to hide it." Quinn said.

"Really thats crazy." I told her.

"Yeah he told me all this stuff about Finn and how he has been crushing on you for six years. Since he was ten. Who knew that the one guy you never liked or talked too. Would be the one who was in love with you. Do you remember how you use to say that he was such an ass and that you would never look at him. Now you guys are the number one couple according to Jacob Ben Israel." She said then she started to laugh.

"Yeah Quinn its so weird. I mean I never thought in a million years that Finn would be my boyfriend. It crazy that he has liked me for six years and what do you mean we are the number one couple."

"Well you that Jacob kid the one with the hair who likes you in like that creepy way. Well on his blog he has a whats hot and whats not list and as of this morning your number one on the Whats hot list. Well let me say it how he phrased it Whats hot QB1 Finn Hudson and his New hot GF Rachel Berry." Quinn said laughing.

"Oh my God!" I said laughing because it was so funny that me and Finn were number 1 on that list I kept laughing and so was Quinn. I looked over at Finn and he has a confused look on his face. "That kid is so crazy." Quinn nodded. Mr. Shue walked in the class and looked at me and Quinn.

"Ladies is everything okay?" Mr. Shue asked.

"Yes Mr. Shue we are fine." I told him.

"Mr. Shue we were just laughing at something or should I say someone we thought was funny. But we are done laughing right Rach." Quinn said and I nodded and Finn looked really confused.

"Okay lets get started." Mr. Shue said.

Me and Quinn started laughing again but when Finn turned around we stopped. Once class was over me and Quinn went to the bathroom.

"Hey Rach how funny was Spanish." Quinn said. While applying a code of lipgloss.

"So funny Finn was giving me the strangest looks. Hey so at lunch you and Puck looked a little cozy if you know what I mean." I told while I fixed me mascara.

"I guess but he is not really the boyfriend type. If you know what I mean. I mean he is not like Sam or Finn. I mean Finn seemed like a big stud but he is not I have seen the way he is around you. Sam he was always the boyfriend type. And Sam always will be the boyfriend type. Puck is not he is a player and I am not gonna be all into him when he will just drop me when another girl comes around. I mean I like him enough to go on a date with him but thats it. Its never gonna be what you and Finn have." She told me while putting her lipgloss in her purse.

"Quinn you don't know he can change." I said. Hoping she would agree.

"Yeah right Rach. Never gonna happen I am not talking about this anymore." She said walking out.

"Quinn wait." She stopped at the door.

"What Rach?"

"Quinn not all relationships are like your parents. People fall in love and stay in love. You are scared that if you get into a full relationship with Puck that he will cheat on you and leave you like your dad." I told her. She turned around a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Love isn't for everyone. Its just not for me. Rachel you use to think the same way before Finn. I don't want to get hurt like my mom and it will just save me the heartbreak." She said walking out. I grabbed my stuff and went after her. When I walked out Finn was standing there. And Quinn was walking down the hall.

"Quinn wait." I yelled. But she walked two more step before she started talking to Puck.

"Hey Rach. Everything okay?" Finn asked.

"Yeah I just need to talk to Quinn I will catch her after class." I told him.

"So what were you and Quinn laughing at in Spanish and why so need to talk to Quinn it looks serious." He said as we walked down the hall.

"What? Oh. In Spanish. Nothing important just something Quinn told me. I am sorry Finn I need to talk to her now I will see you later." I walked away from him. I needed to talk to Quinn. I was walking and saw her talking to Puck by her locker.

"Hey Puck do you think I can talk to Quinn for a sec its important." I said to him.

"Yeah Rachel it seems serious. Bye Quinn." He walked off towards Finn.

"Rachel I said I didn't want to talk about it." Quinn said.

"Quinn I don't care if you like Puck or not. All I care about is you and if you are happy. And your not. It sucks seeing your cousin and best friend being unhappy. Quinn you spend your nights taking to me on the phone. You haven't taken interest in a guy since your dad left. Puck is the first guy and I can tell you like him. I want you to be happy and have fun. If you are happy being alone fine or if its with a dumb football jock who cares. As long as you are." I told her.

"God Rachel I hate when you get all serious on me and I haven't talked to on the phone in a long time. I will try this thing with Puck if you stop being so serious and making me cry. Look at me these tears. The are happy tears. I love you. You are my best friend." She as she was crying and laughing at the same time. She gave me hug.

"Yeah I love you to even though you suck sometimes." I said laughing and tears were coming. "Come on lets go I can't keep crying it seems that all that has happened between you and Finn. Finn I totally walked away from him. I just needed to talk to you."

"Yeah we are so emotional. Crying like babies and Finn has been looking at you the whole time. That boy must be crazy in love with you who new?"

I laughed at what she said about Finn. "Who new lets get to class. How is it that I have class all year with Finn and never noticed him once in them." I said and we walked to english.

"Because you were to busy paying attention to Sam. You didn't notice the way he looks at you but trust me Sam did. Everyone with eyes did. Oh we have Glee today. So I was thinking we can sing a song together because I don't want to sing alone. That would suck. What do say Rach will you sing with me?" She said as we entered the classroom and sat in the back as usual. But Finn and Puck were there too.

"Actually Quinn I was thinking we could sing together." Puck said. I saw Quinn blush as she sat next to Puck. The continued talking and I sat next to Finn.

"Hey whats up." I said to him.

"Nothing so how long as this day been all I want to do is get it over with so we can make out." He told me.

"Finn you are such a guy."

"Well lets hope so." I laughed. "So what was up with Quinn?"

"Nothing we were just talking." I said to him.

"With the crying and hugging I thought someone died." He said and he grabbed my hand.

"So you were watching me now if you weren't my boyfriend I would find that creepy. But Quinn did mention that you use to watch me. Should I be freaked out." I said to him and saw how he got nervous.

"I a only if you are freaked out at how much I love you." He said.

"Smooth." I said laughing.

"God can I throw up now." Puck said. I kept laughing when Quinn playfully slapped him. She had a smile on her face. It was nice to have her happy.

"Puck your just jealous that you don't have a girlfriend. That you love. I mean if your are talking about sappy talk about how you were talking this morning I want to find someone to love like you love Rachel." Finn said in a girl voice as he said what Puck told him.

"Yo Hudson what the hell you are gonna get your ass beat later and I am working on getting a girlfriend can't you see I have eyes for Quinn over here." Puck said putting his arm around Quinn. She blushed and I smiled.

"Puck that was sweet what you said about finding someone to love that was pretty bad ass to not a lot of guys would say that." I told him and finn looked at me right away.

"Rachel I will say something like that but everyone already knows I love you." Finn said trying to suck up. I laughed again so did Quinn.

"Sucking up won't get you anywhere Hudson." I told him.

"Wow Finn you just got burned by your girlfriend. She is totally bad ass. Nice work Berry." Puck said then turned and whispered in Quinn's ear and she laughed.

"Rach your joking right?" Finn asked. He was being so serious I started to laugh.

"Finn don't worry about it."

When class was over me and Finn walked out holding hands. Puck and Quinn were walking out laughing at something Puck said. I didn't know he was funny. My phone starts ringing and I knew the ringing. I look at the name and smile. I answer it as I walk away from Finn.

"Hey Sam how are you do you need anything?" I tell him.

"Yeah Rach I am fine I just wanted to hear your voice. You know the only people I have to talk to are the nurses." He says.

"Its fine I wanted to hear your voice too. You know that Alex kid started to hit on me today."

"Really Rach. What happened?" Sam said.

"Finn punched him when he called me a slut."

"Wait Rach he called you a slut. Even though I don't really like Finn he is a good guy."

"Thanks Sam it means a lot that you would say that. I wish I could talk longer but I got to get to class."

"Okay Rach call me tomorrow."

"Bye Sam."

"Bye."

After I hung up the phone I turn around to see Finn looking at me. I start to walk up to him but Quinn steps in front of me.

"Hey Rach was that Sam?" Quinn said. Puck was right behind her. I can tell he likes her.

"Yeah he was bored. Not much to do in a hospital. I am so glad we only have one more classes. I don't think I can handle being in here any longer." I said.

"Yeah school sucks. I am just glad I am doing something fun tonight instead of listening to my mom talk about how being jewish is important." Puck said.

"Rachel I am just happy we get to go to glee for our last class." Quinn said. As we walked into the choir room.

"Rachel Finn nice to see you again and Quinn, Puck nice to see that you want to join. I have already talked to Brittany, Santana. Matt and Mike. So Quinn and Puck do you have a song you would like to sing?" Mr. Shue said. I saw everyone sitting in their sits. I take Finn's hand and Sit in the back row. Quinn and Puck start to sing Need you Now. As they finish Quinn gives me a big smile. Once Glee was over I was so happy. School seemed to take forever today. I went to my locker. Quinn came running up to me.

"Rach do you think I can get a ride I mean I have to come over anyways because Puck said we are going around five and by the time I would get home and then come over it would be late and..." Quinn said more like rambling.

"Yeah Quinn come on Finn has room in his truck." I told her. Then I shut my locker and we walked out of the school. Puck and Finn were in the parking lot tossing a football. "Hey Quinn you and Puck sounded great in glee."

"Really thats good. I noticed you looking at me the whole time while Finn was looking at you." I laughed.

"Whats so funny?" Finn said running up to us.

"Nothing!" Quinn told him.

"Finn is it okay I mean can Quinn come with is because she is coming over." I asked Finn.

"Yeah sure." Finn replied. I was smiling and he was smiling back. He grabbed my hand and pulled me closer. I was looking up at him and he was looking at me. He was leaning in and are foreheads were touching. He leaned in and kissed me and I totally forgot that Quinn was standing there until she cleared her throat and I pulled back. "Lets go." He said.

The drive was full of Puck and Finn arguing over the radio while me and Quinn were laughing in the back seat. Puck came because he was going over his house. When we got to my house me and Quinn got out and I kissed Finn on the cheek. "Bye Finn see you later."

"Bye Rach I love you." I smile and close the door. When Quinn and I get inside we go up to my room Quinn went right to my closet and I sat on my bed.

"Rach can I borrow something to wear."

"Sure Quinn."

"Okay good I am so nervous."

"Don't be you'll be fine."

"Okay Rach what about this." Quinn stepped out of the closet with jeans a yellow shirt and a black sweater.

"Quinn its perfect. My turn how about this." I pulled out faded skinny jeans with some rips, a gray ruffled shirt and a navy blue sweater and a pair of grey boots that went up to below my knee.

"Perfect come on it make up time turn on the music."

"Okay Quinn!" Then we were laughing and dancing and singing to the songs.

Finn's POV

When me and Puck got to my house we started playing video games. Then we talked about the game coming up on friday.

"So dude its cool that Rachel is gonna let us use her house to party." Puck said.

"Yeah she is great. But we have to help her clean up I mean she keeps that house clean because its just her."

"That must suck. I mean she must get lonely."

"Nah she has Quinn and me."

"Still you gotta think that she alone in the house at night."

"Yeah but she locks the door."

"Yeah so I wonder what the girls are doing."

"Probably just hanging out."

"Dude I really like Quinn I hope tonight goes well." He said.

"Yeah me too it would be cool if we can all hang out."

"Yeah."

"So do you wanna head out we can go over there and sneak up on them."

"Hell yeah."

Once we get over to Rachel's we go through the front door and head up stairs.

"Dam Finn this house is huge."

"Yeah kept it down. Come on I hear music." We walk down the hall to Rachel's room the door is open. Her and Quinn are singing and dancing to some song but it is so funny. They are jumping all around. I noticed that they changed Rachel still looks hot. I can tell Puck thinks the same thing about Quinn because his mouth is hanging open. "Dude close your mouth."

"Shut up."

I ran up behind Rachel and tackle her to the bed.

"Ah Finn! What are you doing? Wait did you see me and Quinn." I nodded.

"Hey are you guys ready?" Puck asked.

"Yeah give us a minute." I told him and him and Quinn went downstairs.

"Finn are you gonna let me go we can't leave if you have me pined to the bed." Rachel said trying to push me off her.

"Know why would I do that?"

"Because Finn, Puck and Quinn are downstairs waiting for us."

"So they can wait a few minutes." I leaned in and gave her a kiss. Then she pulled away. "Rach whats wrong?"

"The reason we are going with them is so it won't be awkward and if we are up here kissing while they are down there. Finn I just think that would be awkward."

"Come on Rach."

"Finn how about after we can come back and we can hang out just you and me. No Quinn and no Puck."

"Finally I haven't had you alone all day."

"Come on." I let her go and she stuck out her hand and I grabbed it and we walked down the stairs. I looked down at our hands and I smile. I think back to two months ago. Rachel and Sam were standing by her locker they were kissing and holding hands I would've killed to been in his spot. Know I am. I am the one kissing her and holding her hands. I squeeze her hand and she looks up at me. "What? Why are you smiling with that stupid grin on your face."

"Because I love you and I get to hold your hand and kiss you and hug you and all because I am your boyfriend."

"Yes you are."

"What were you guys doing up there we have been waiting for like a year." Quinn said as we entered the living room.

"Well Quinn I was trying to make out with my girlfriend but she said that we had to get downstairs. So can we go?" I said.

"Well Rach he sure is happy." Quinn told Rachel and grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

"Hey you can't just take my girlfriend away we where holding hands." I yelled towards Quinn.

"Watch me Finn why don't you hold hands with Puck." Quinn told me. Her and Rachel walked out the door and me and Puck followed behind them Rachel locked the door and we headed towards the truck.

"Haha funny Quinn. I am taken." I smiled towards Rachel.

"Plus I wouldn't hold hands with Hudson I have my eye in someone else." Puck then winked at Quinn.

"Okay can we go?" Rachel said.

"Yeah Rach sit up front with me let Puck and Quinn have the back."

"Oh just what I want have Finn chose the radio station and look at Rachel when we are at a stop light. Rachel try to put on a good station he will listen to anything you want. Come on Quinn." Puck said and grabbed Quinn's hand and hoped in back.

"Shut it Puckerman. I have good taste in music. Right Rach."

"Yeah Finn but I am totally choosing what we listen to." She said and got in.

"Oh yeah by the way Rach I loved the way you and Quinn were dancing before and singing. It totally made my day." I told her and started to drive towards the arcade.

"Finn you are just jealous that me and Rachel have the best moves you have ever seen. You just wished you could dance like that." Quinn said. Rachel let out a light giggle.

"Please Finn can't dance to save his life. He has to left feet." Puck said. Quinn and Rachel started to laugh.

"Oh Rach you think thats funny."

"Kinda Finn I just think you are a football player and football players don't dance well except Matt and Mike but thats it."

"No Rach Sam had some sweet moves at my party last year as I recall you said he was the best dancer you have ever seen." Quinn said.

Not that I don't mind them talking about Sam but knowing that he can do something I can't just makes me a little mad but if Rachel didn't love me I would be worried.

"Yeah Quinn but he is not really a football player anymore." Rachel said. I pulled into the arcade parking lot. It was the only arcade in town. We live in a small town everything is in one area.

"Come on Quinn lets go to the photo booth." Rachel said to Quinn.

"Okay! Lets go!" They ran in and went to the photo booth me and Puck walked behind them and waited for them to be done. We heard laughing and the next thing Quinn hops out but before Rachel can I slide in.

"Wait lets take some." I tell her.

"Okay Finn."

"Here sit on my lap." She nodded I put the money in and we took the pictures. The first one we were smiling. Then kissed her on her cheek. The next one I kissed her on the lips. Then we took one sticking our tongues out. We took one looking at each other. The last one she kissed my cheek. We got out and grabbed the pictures. "We look great."

"Yeah hang on let me look at the ones I took with Quinn. Oh these are so funny. What do you think?" She handed me the Pictures.

"You guys look great. Come on what do you wanna do?"

"Ski Ball."

"Okay come on." We played Ski Ball for a half hour Quinn and Puck we doing the race cars and then we decided to head over to the diner.

"Lets sit in a booth." Rachel Said and we sat in the comer booth it went around the table on of those circle booths. Everybody from school hung out here. It was the one place in town where all the teenagers hung out besides the under twenty-one club down the street. There photos on the wall from some football games and of the town.

""Hey guys I am Jordan can I get you something to drink." The guy said.

"Yeah I me and her will have vanilla milkshakes and two root beers and tell Kyle Quinn and Rachel want the usual." Quinn said and Rachel nodded. They must come here a lot.

"I will have a chocolate shake and an order of fries and a steak and cheese." I said to the waiter."

"I will have the same as him." Puck said and Jordan nodded. I was sitting next to Rachel and Quinn was in the middle of her and Puck.

"So do you guys come here a lot." I asked.

"Our cousin Kyle owns it. We come here all the time sometimes we will help out and work but we mostly just eat here." Rachel said.

"Yeah me and Rachel eat here at least four times a week Rachel can cook but we rather eat here we like it here sometimes we even just hang out." Quinn said.

"Thats cool." Puck said. Then Jordan comes over and gives us our milkshakes.

"Hey Rach do you think we should've gotten something different to eat I mean usually its just me and you." Quinn said.

"No I think if these guys like us they won't mind how we eat. I mean Finn do care what I eat?" Rachel said.

"No"

"I like a girl with a appetite its gross when girls don't eat." Puck said.

"Yeah I agree." I said.

"Then you guys won't have a problem." Rachel said.

When Jordan came back with the food he gave chili fries to Rachel and Quinn then cheeseburgers. I didn't care its not like they were gonna eat all of that. But I was wrong they ate everything.

"Dam Berry how did you eat all of that?" Puck asked.

"Well when you grow up with twelve cousins who are all guys except Quinn its kinda hard not to grow different eating habits." Rachel said.

"Plus me and Rachel always hung around with them and Sam and his brothers I mean I didn't have a girl who was a friend beside Rachel until I was fourteen." Quinn said. Rachel nodded.

"But where did you guys put I mean Rachel you are so small." Puck said. I throw a fry at Puck.

"Will you leave them alone." I said.

Rachel and Quinn started laughing.

"Come on guys lets go." Rachel said and got up and grabbed my hand. We walked out holding hands. Quinn and Puck were walking behind us and they were holding hands. We started to walk to the park. Me and Rachel went over to the swings. We sat there for a few minutes while Puck and Quinn were sitting on a bench. "Finn I think they are gonna kiss." I look over to see Puck leaning in to kiss Quinn. "This is great I had so much fun tonight Finn."

"Yeah me too and just because I was with you." I smirked and went over to kiss her. She smiled and kissed back.

"Okay so on Thursday you want me to come over for dinner?"

"Yeah my mom wants to meet you. You can come over right after school."

"Okay whats your mom like?"

"She is great she raised me all by herself after my dad died. I think she did a good job raising me you know for her to do it alone." I told her and we started to swing.

"I think she did a great job."

"She tells me that I remind her of my dad. Which is good because I can tell she misses him and she sees him in me. I miss him to. I mean I know I didn't know him but he was my dad and I love him even if he did leave my mom when she was pregnant. But he left for a good reason to severe his country. When I first told my mom about joining Glee she was happy because he use to sing she says he had an amazing voice. Sometimes I look at some of the pictures of him that my mom has and he played the drums. So I guess we have that in common." I look at Rachel and she has a smile on her face. "Why are smiling?"

"Its just Finn you never told me about your dad and watching you talk about him your whole face lit up and I can see that you are proud of him. He would be proud of you. You are and amazing person. You are sweet, caring, loving, and you are just amazing."

"Thanks Rach that means a lot that you think he would be proud."

"I don't think I know. He loved you just like I love you."

"Yeah and my mom is gonna love you like I do she already thinks you are pretty." Rachel looked confused. "She saw a picture of you in my sock drawer." She smiled and got up I stood up and she gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Finn lets go I want to be with you alone and I can't watch Puck and Quinn make out any longer." I nodded. Yes me and Rachel get to make out. What I am a guy.

"Quinn, Puck break it up we are leaving." I yell over to them. They break apart and Puck throws me the finger. Rachel laughs. "You think thats funny?"

"Kinda what are gonna do about it."

"This" I pick her up and throw her over my shoulder.

"Finn put me down!"

"Now why would I do that when you were just laughing at me."

"Finn I am sorry just put me down you are really tall and I don't like heights."

"Oh so first you laugh at me now you are saying I am what freakishly tall."

"Sorry Finn just put me down right now." She said and I turned around to look at Quinn and Puck.

"What you think guys should I put her down."

"Hmm Quinn what do you think?" Puck said and I started to laugh.

"Come on Finn put her down." Quinn said.

"Fine." I put her down. She starts to run down the street to the truck. I chase after her. "Guys meet us at the truck." I say to Puck and Quinn. "Rach wait." She stops in front of the diner. She isn't looking at me she hasher back turned to me. I run behind her and wrap my arms around her waist. "I said wait." I lift her of her feet and she starts kicking.

"Finn let go."

"I'll let your feet touch the ground but I am not letting go." She laughs.

"Whoa my feet hurt from running. Running in heels is not a good thing. Come on lets go to the truck." She grabs my hand but I let go. "Finn are you coming?"

"Here I will give you a piggy back ride hop on." I bend a little. She hops on and I go forward a little because she jumps on. Her legs go around my waist and her arms around my neck.

"Thank you. You are such a thoughtful boyfriend."

"Nah just wanted to hold you even if it is your legs." She lets out a giggle and gives me a kiss on my cheek.

"I love you." She whispers in my ear. I set her down when we reach the truck. I turn to face her.

"I love you too." Then lean down for a kiss. We kiss for a few minutes before Puck comes and yells "Get a room!" Quinn slaps him playfully and they sit in the back and then we drop them off at Quinn's house. I drive Rachel to her house.

"Do you want to come in or..."

"I'll come in."

We walk into her house and we sit on the couch and she turns the tv on and we watch some show but I don't care what we watch as long as I am with her. She has part of her legs in my lap and the other part dangling of the couch and her head id rested on my chest with my arm around her.

"I can stay like this forever just holding you." I whisper in her ear.

"Me too." She looks up. I smile at her a full smile not half one or whatever. She smiles back at me. I rest my chin on her head. She wraps her arms around my waist. We sped the rest of the night like that and we talk and kiss a little. It was perfect til my mom called me to tell me to get home. I kiss her goodnight and head home.


	10. Chapter 10 Boys & Mrs Hudson

**Rachel's POV**

Its Thursday morning which means I am meeting Finn's mom. Which I am kinda nervous about Quinn says I shouldn't be but I am. I mean I knew Sam's parents since we were little but now I have to meet Finn's mom. Finn's says she is gonna love me but still what if she doesn't then I'd be the girl who would be hated by the guy she loves mom. This sucks. Well me and Quinn went to the mall yesterday and I got some new clothes. I am gonna wear one of the outfits today Quinn helped me so its all good. Quinn and Puck are dating now which is good. Yesterday they were walking down the hall holding hands and kissing at her locker. It was so cute. So back to what I am wearing something nice but doesn't make me look like a slut. I finish getting ready then look in the mirror. Navy blue skirt that has these four gold button things its short but oh well and a grey ruffled shirt that is tucked in the skirt with a white jacket and grey ankle boots. Quinn said my outfit looked mature so I said okay whatever you say Quinn. Finn is on his way to pick me up for school we are going kinda early because we are meeting Quinn and Puck at the diner. I finish up in the bathroom and shut the light off and Finn is leaning against the doorframe of the door to my closet. He has a big smile on his face he also looks really hot. He has dark jeans on and a white t-shirt with a navy blue zip up hoddie.

"Hey I didn't know you were here already." I say to him and grab my purse.

"Yeah well here I am you ready I am starving." He said.

"Yeah lets go." We walk down the stairs and head out to the truck after I lock the door. When we get to the diner Puck and Quinn are sitting in the same booth that we sat in the other night Puck and Quinn are looking at then same menu. He has his arm around her. I smile because I see that Quinn is happy and hasn't been happy in a long time. We sit down and Finn sits by Puck and I sit next to Finn.

"Hey." Quinn says as she looks up from the menu.

"Hey!" I say and a guy comes over to the table.

"Hey my name is Jordan Hey you guys were here the other night right." Jordan says.

"Yeah thats us." I say.

"Well do know what you want?"

"Yeah I will have a coffee and pancakes with butter and whip cream." I say he gives me a smile and I smile back I think Finn notices because he grabs my hand.

"I'll have the same except can you give me a bowl of blueberries on the side." Quinn says. Jordan nods.

"Can I have an order of bacon and waffles with whip cream and a coffee with an orange juice too." Finn says.

"I'll have a egg sandwich with a side of bacon and a coffee." Puck says. Jordan nods.

"Wait your name is Jordan right." I ask.

"Yeah."

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen you?"

"Sixteen what school do you got to?" I ask and I see Finn give me a weird look.

"McKinley"

"Thats were we go are you a junior?"

"Yeah"

"Well if you work here a lot you better get use to us we will be here a lot you must be new to this job because Quinn and mine's cousin Kyle owns it and we would've seen you. Oh I am Rachel by the way."

"Jordan yeah and Kyle mention you guys. It nice to finally meet you Rachel and Quinn. Well I better go put your orders in if we all want to get to school on time." He headed towards the counter to put our orders in.

"Hey Quinn have you seen him at McKinley." I ask Quinn.

"No he must be new. He doesn't look like he is from Lima."

"Yeah I guess you right." I look over at Jordan and give him a smile and smiles back. Jordan is a little shorter then Finn but light brown hair with blue eyes. He works a lot from when I saw him the other night and now he is working again in the morning. He must need the money. He comes back over with our drinks.

"Here you go Quinn and Rachel." Jordan says. He is about to walk away when Finn says something.

"My name is Finn and thats Puck we also go to McKinley."

"Cool yeah I have seen you around you guys play football right?"

"Yeah and we are in Glee club." Finn says.

"Wow Glee that seems cool I am more of behind the camera kind of guy."

"Really so are you a photographer of director?" I say.

"Kinda of both." Jordan says and walks away.

"He seems cool right Rach?" Quinn says.

"Yeah its cool that he like cameras and stuff never met anyone like that." I say.

"What do you mean its cool?" Finn says he has a hint of anger in his voice.

"I mean its cool must people want to be in front of the camera not behind it."

"I totally I agree Rachel." Quinn says.

"The dude seems cool we should ask him to come to the party on tomorrow I mean I know its gonna be small but he is probably new in town and needs to meet some people. Plus Rachel you and Quinn seem to think he is alright." Puck says.

"Yeah we should I'll ask him when he comes over." I say.

When he walks over he gives us our food. "Um Jordan." I say.

"Yeah Rach?" Finn looks up.

"Um are you new in town?"

"Yeah been here a few weeks."

"Well we are having a small party at my house tomorrow after the game and if your not working you should stop by."

"Sure sounds cool I am not working." He says.

"Here lets me give you my number and I will text you the address."

"Sure." After I put the number in his phone we finish leaving and head to school. Finn doesn't say anything. When walk in the building I head to my locker I was getting my last book out of my locker when I see Jordan walk by. I give him a smile and a small wave. Then Finn comes over to my locker.

"What the hell was that first it was a smile then your number and now a smile and a wave." Finn says. He is mad.

"What is wrong with you? What is your problem?"

"Jordan my problem is him and you giving him your number."

"Finn I invited him to a party and Puck said I should."

"Yeah well I don't like my girlfriend giving her number to random guys."

"Random guy we talked to him all morning. Plus Jordan is a friend kinda of."

"A friend. Ha. A friend doesn't smile and look at your ass."

"Finn will you stop. Come on do you think I like him or something?"

"Yeah maybe."

"Well Finn I I love you remember you are my boyfriend."

"Yeah I know its just I saw him looking at you and.."

"Finn its fine he is a friend like Puck and Sam. Finn look at me I love you. Not him no one but you."

"Can you say that again." I laugh a little.

"Finn Hudson I love you now can you walk me to class."

"Yeah lets go and by the way I love you too Rachel Berry."

"Good. Now can you give me a kiss."

"Yeah anything for you." He leans down to give me a quick kiss.

"Hmm anything you say."

"Yeah."

"Good come on lets get to Spanish." I say.

"Okay." He let his arm hang around my shoulders and I grabbed hand that was hanging on my shoulders. He placed a kiss on the side of my head. "Did I tell you how beautiful you look today." Finn said before placing another kiss on my head.

"No I don't think so but thank you."

"No problem and I forgot to tell you my mom is gonna have someone over tonight. So its gonna me, you and her friend." Finn said and we took our seats.

"Cool so there will be less attention on me."

"Are still nervous about meeting my mom."

"Kinda of but not really. I mean I never really met my boyfriend's mom before."

"You never met Sam parents."

"Yeah but I knew them since I was five so it was easy once we started dating."

"Oh I get it." I nod.

"Okay guys today we are gonna have a pop quiz." Mr. Shue says.

"Shit." Finn says.

He totally isn't ready for this quiz.

**Finn's POV**

Today was going all good. I woke up got dressed talked to my mom about tonight. She told me she was having a friend over when Rachel was coming over. Which I didn't care. Then I picked Rachel up and we went to the diner. Thats when it got bad. I mean this guy are waiter starts talking to Rachel. Actually she talked to him first but he smiled at her first. There is something about this Jordan guy that I don't like I can tell he likes Rachel but she doesn't think he does. I totally snapped at her. I need to do something and fast maybe during lunch I will by her flowers or something. I am totally failing this quiz. I look at Rachel and she is already done. Great she is gonna think I am an idiot. This sucks I spent the first half of class on the first question and the other half thinking about Rachel.

"Finn can please finish your quiz and stop staring at Rachel." Mr. Shue said. Everybody turned towards me.

"Uh I wasn't staring I was uh..."

"Get back to work."

"Yeah sure."

Thank god that class is over now. I failed that quiz. I am so dumb sometimes. I don't even know what Rachel sees in me. I mean I mess up all the time. I get angry over nothing and I tend to punch and kick things over when I am mad. But I do know if I didn't have Rachel I would have nothing. I mean I have my mom but I need Rachel. Now I can't imagine my life without Rachel. I see Rachel standing in the hall with Quinn and Puck with her back towards me.i run up behind her and put my hands over her eyes.

"Guess who" I whisper in her ear.

"Hmm can it be my boyfriend no I don't think so." I move my hands and she turns around. "Hi." She says before giving me hug.

"Hi. Hey Quinn, Puck." I say.

"So Finn Rach told me she is coming over for dinner tonight." Quinn says. Puck has his arm around Quinn.

"Yeah she is."

"Well now this sucks Rach we were suppose to have dinner like every Thursday now what am I suppose to eat at my house." Quinn say.

"Yeah Quinn sorry." Rachel tells her.

"Well Q you can come over again." Puck says to Quinn.

"Yeah sure hey Rach can I talk to you for a sec." She asks Rachel. Rachel nods and they walk into a classroom.

"I wonder what they are talking about." Puck says.

"I don't know but today in spanish I got caught staring at Rachel by Mr. Shue."

"What dude can you not look at the girl for like to seconds of the day. Dude I think I am gonna ask Quinn to be my girlfriend what do you think I mean I like her and I like hanging out with her and we all chill together so I don't see the problem."

"Yeah you should uh oh here comes Emily." Here is the thing about being popular some of the girls are crazy especially cheerios and this cheerio doesn't take a hint that I am not interested.

"Emily like crazy Emily." I nod as she walks over to us.

"Hey Finn." Emily says in a really girl voice.

"Emily." God this girl is crazy.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to come over today you know so we can talk and other things." She gives me a wink and she places her hand on my upper arm.

"Sorry Emily I can't I have plans." Puck coughs.

"Oh Puck didn't see you there so anyways Finn I will be at the game tomorrow to cheer you because I am a cheerio I mean hello explains the outfit." She says. God were is Rachel this girl wouldn't be all over me if Rach was here.

"Emily you do know Finn has a girlfriend who he is in love with so maybe you should back off." Puck says. Thank God for Puck.

"Yeah I heard something about a girlfriend but it won't last long I mean Finn you are the quarterback." Wait did this girl say me and Rachel were gonna break up. "So anyways here is my number Finn call me." She places the the paper in my hand and then a kiss on my cheek and walks away.

"Wow talk about crazy." Puck says.

"Yeah I wonder where Rachel is?"

"Maybe class its about to start."

"You right." I start to walk towards my next class.

**Rachel's POV**

"Quinn what do you wanna talk about?" I ask as we walk into the classroom.

"I think Puck is gonna ask me to be his girlfriend."

"Thats great Quinn I am happy for you. Wait whats wrong is that what you want."

"Yeah I do its just he is.."

"Is what Q?"

"A total player and I don't want to get played."

"You won't I see the way he looks at you he is not playing you."

"Really Rach because I want what you and Finn have."

"Quinn there is no way Puck is playing you."

"You are right Rach its all in my head. Don't take this the wrong way but do you Finn would ever cheat on you."

"Um well he is a guy and he is quarterback I think he would if he wasn't Finn. Finn wouldn't I mean he loves me."

"Your right."

"You think Puck would cheat on you don't you."

"Yeah."

"He won't and if he does I will kick his ass." she laughs.

"Thanks Rach we better get going." I nod and we walk out of the class and I stop dead in my tracks and why is that girl have her arm on Finn. Quinn sees it to. "Rach its nothing." She says. Then the cheerio kisses him on the cheek. I felt like my heart just broke into a million pieces. It was just a kiss on the cheek and wait whats the piece of paper. "You don't think its her number do you?" Quinn asks. Her number.

"Maybe I was wrong maybe he would cheat on me."

"No Rach its probably nothing."

"Yeah right Quinn I thought that he would..."

"Rach I am sorry lets just go to class."

"Yeah the same class he sits right next to me in."

"Rach will take the long way. Come on." She drags me through the halls until we get to math. Where Finn is already sitting in his seat.

"Quinn I can't talk to him now."

"Then don't. Don't talk to him ignore him."

"He didn't push her away when she was leaning up."

"Rach don't do this just sit down and ignore it."

"Right I will."

"Girls you are late." Mr. Ford says.

"Sorry it won't happen again." I say and Finn looks up smiling and I just look away and take my seat.

"Hey Rach" He says.

**Finn's POV**

I take my seat in math and Rachel isn't there yet. So me and Puck just sit and take about football he usually doesn't come to math but since Quinn is in this class. When Quinn and Rachel get here the sit and I try to talk to her but she ignores me.

"Hey Rach did you hear me?"

Nothing.

"Rach are you okay?"

Nothing.

"Rachel whats going on?"

Nothing.

"Rachel can you answer me?"

Nothing. Whats going on? What the hell? I am getting mad now. Stay calm Finn stay calm. Pass her a note. Okay what should it say?

_Rachel is there a reason your not talking to me? Are you okay? Did something happen? Will you talk to me please. If I did something I am sorry. I love you Rach._

_Love Finn_

There. I place it on her desk but she doesn't open it. I see Quinn look at her. Whats going on. I don't remember doing anything wrong except snapping at her this morning but that was it and she forgave me so whats up with her? Maybe I should get those flowers now.

"Uh Mr. Ford can I go to the nurse I am not really well I think I am gonna throw up uh oh here it comes." I run out of class and head to the flower shop that is a few blocks away.

"Hi can can I have a dozen pink tulips." I ask the lady behind the counter.

"Sure are these for a special lady?" The lady asks.

"Only the love of my life."

"Well here you go this girl must be special if you are getting flowers for her at eleven o'clock in the morning." She hands me the flowers.

"Yes she is. Thank you." I give the lady the money and run out of the store and drive back to school. I walk into and she Rachel at her locker. Everybody is looking at me because I have a dozen flowers in my hands. I walk up to Rachel but not before Emily steps in front of me.

"Hey Finn are those for me thats so sweet of you." Emily says. I see Rachel turn for a sec then back at the books in her locker.

"No Emily these aren't for you these are for my girlfriend who I love so back off." I yell at her and everybody turns to look at me. Rachel starts to walk down the hall. "Rachel wait. Rachel." I finally catch up to her and step in front of her she tries to move to the side but I don't let her. She looks up at me then at the ground. "These are for you I don't know what I did but I am sorry. Rachel why aren't you talking to me. Can you please talk to me I mean I just went and got you these flowers and everyone is looking at me and it kinda embarrassing. Rachel will you say something." The next thing she says was the last thing I expected.

"Are you cheating on me?"

"What no are you crazy never."

"Its just I saw you with Emily she gave you kiss on the cheek and I don't know I might just be going crazy."

"Rachel nothing is going on with me and that crazy girl she just gave me kiss on the cheek before I could do anything ask Puck he was there the whole time. Rachel I would never I love you."

"I just I am sorry I saw her and you in the hall before and I am sorry I didn't trust you please forgive me."

"Always here lets start again these are for you I know you like pink so." She accepts the flowers.

"Thanks Finn they are beautiful."

"Nothing compared to you."

"I love you." Then she gives me a kiss on the lips. She pulls away. "Lets get to lunch. You know I didn't think about this until now but I met you mom before when she drove us to that dance the one time." We walk in the lunch room and sit at a table as far off to the side of the room Rachel places the flowers on the table.

"Oh yeah but you weren't my girlfriend."

"Yeah your right why don't you go get something to eat I am not hungry."

"Sure I'll get you something o drink." I go up and get in line. When I am walking back to the table I see Puck and Quinn are sitting there too. I take a seat next to Rachel.

"Hey man." Puck says.

"Hey here Rach I got you a water."

"Thanks Finn." Rachel says and she turns towards me and gives me a smile.

"So Rachel like I was saying there aren't gonna be to many people tomorrow just some that were at my house last time and I will bring the beer." Puck tells Rachel.

"Okay sounds good listen I gotta go to the library I see you guys later." She grabs her purse and gets up to leave.

"Wait i'll go with you." I say to her.

"No Finn its fine I have to work on my project for history and I have a free period next."

"You know Rach so do I i'll go with you." Quinn says.

"Okay I'll stay here with Puck."

"Bye." She gives me a quick kiss on the cheek and walks out of the lunch room with Quinn.

"So what was up why was Berry ignoring you in math. I can tell and she was half asleep." Puck tells me.

"She saw what happened in the hallway with Emily and she thought I was cheating on her so I went to the flower shop and got her flowers didn't you noticed them."

"Yeah I did I just thought they were from that Jordan kid this morning." I punch him in the arm. "Dude chill it was a joke plus Rachel is in to you Quinn told me about it she says Rachel talks about you all the time I guess she thinks your amazing or something which I don't get because you such a loser."

"She thinks that cool. I am gonna go to the library."

"Dude sit down give the girl space she needs time with Quinn alone without you."

"Okay but do you think that Jordan guy likes Rachel." I say because I think he does and I don't want him hitting on her.

"Maybe how could he not Rachel is hot but like I said she likes you for god only knows."

"Yeah you right about Rachel liking me I have to go to my locker. See ya." I walk out of the cafeteria.

**Rachel's POV**

So Finn gave me flowers which was so sweet of him and I was being a total bitch to him. I was so stupid to think he would cheat on me. I put the flowers in my locker and walk into the library.

"Quinn why are you here?"

"Because Rach I have to tell you something Puck asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes."

"Really thats great." I give her a hug.

"Yeah and so what happened with Finn last time I saw him was ready to throw up and then he has flowers in his hands."

"Well I totally misunderstood the situation and he got be flowers it was so sweet of him to do."

"Yeah I can tell so have you and Finn talked about you know having sex."

"Quinn!"

"Sorry I was just wondering what you were thinking."

"I did think about what you said about waiting and I think I am. I mean I am ready but I am young and we just became boyfriend and girlfriend and yes we love each other I am not sure that I want to involve sex in our relationship just yet."

"Rach thats great I mean that you know you should wait. I forgot to tell you my dad called he wants to have dinner with me and my mom tonight to try to fix things."

"How do you feel about that."

"I mean I want him to come home but he just left us and he can't just come back home and pretend like nothing happen you know."

"Yeah. So my dad called this morning and they asked how Sam was and I told them that we broke up and they forgot that he was my boyfriend."

"What? Did you tell them about Finn?"

"Nope and they didn't even ask why we broke up all the said was his lost God I hate them sometimes."

"I know Rach but how about after dinner me and you have a sleepover i'll tell my mom that we are working on a project and I will pick you up at Finn's after dinner ."

"Sounds good"

"What sounds good?"

"Finn what are you doing here?"

"Nothing so what are you guys talking about?"

"Well Quinn is gonna sleep over tonight."

"Oh thats cool you guys like do each other's nails and talk about your hot boyfriend right." He said. I look at Quinn and she gives me the same look and we both burst out laughing. "Whats so funny?"

"Finn you don't actually think we do that stuff do you Rach you better talk to your boyfriend." Quinn says.

"Yeah Quinn you are right. Finn I wanted to show you this book over there come on." I say and grab his hand.

"Rach I really don't like reading."

"Finn come on." I drag him into literature section. Once we far back enough I push him up against the shelves.

"Rach what are you doing."

"Well I just missed you." I lean up and kiss him and he catches on quickly. There is something about Finn that just makes him perfect for me. He is so tall and and when he puts his arms around me I feel so safe. When he kisses me I feel this burning feeling but also this spark. Its like magic. I pull away. "What do you feel?" I ask him.

"What?"

"What do you feel when you kiss me."

"Well at first I feel this burning feeling that doesn't leave but kinda like this connection thing."

"Good answer Mr. Hudson."

"Well thank you Miss Berry."

"Well we better get to class we spent so much time making out I almost for got that we were in school."

"Well maybe we can forget about class."

"No thanks I gotta go are you coming."

"Yeah."

The rest of the day goes by fast the next thing I know is me and Quinn are standing by the fountain in front of the school. She is telling me about how she is going over Puck's and that she will call me when she is done. We were talking about maybe going to the movies just me and her to see some new movie that we knew Finn or Puck would want to see.

"So on Saturday will go?" I say.

"Yeah i'll just check to make sure I don't have any plans." Quinn says.

"By that you mean plans with your boyfriend."

"Yeah." I start to laugh. "Hey look there is Jordan." Quinn points to were he is talking to a group of guys.

"Yeah."

"Rachel he is looking at you."

"So?"

"Right you don't care. Sorry look there's Puck I am gonna go talk to him."

"Okay Quinn I will call you later." she got up and walked over to Puck and gave him a kiss. I am really happy for them.

"Excuse me Rachel can I talk to you for a second." I look up to see Mr. Schue.

"Sure Mr. Schue what can I help you with?"

"Well Rachel I wanted to talk to you about Glee you have a very good voice."

"Thank you."

"I know you are young but I was wondering if you ever thought about it as a career."

"Well I enjoy singing but I never thought I was good like that."

"You are I think it is something you should think about I mean Rachel you have a lovely voice and you can become something big with a voice like yours."

"Well Mr. Schue like I said I like singing so I will be sure to think of it."

"Okay Rachel well I better be going but you should know that if you took it serious you probably get out of Lima and become something." He started to walk away.

"Um Mr. Schue why do you believe in me so much?"

"I see something in you that I had but I never took advantage of it and I think you should." After that he disappeared into the crowds of kids. If I took singing serious I can get out of Lima. Thats something I always wanted to do was get out of Lima. I always wanted to go to New York City. Maybe singing is my way out I mean I can get a scholarship and get out of her I mean I still have two years but it can happen. I have to talk to Quinn about this. I will talk to her tonight. I look at the crowds of kids I see Quinn and Puck making out. Then there's the goth kids. I wonder why they were all the dark clothing and the black makeup. Then there is the classic jock crowd with the cheerios. Quinn use to be a cheerio last year when we were freshmen but all the girls were really bitchy to everyone so she quit but she is still the most popular girl in school Santana and Brittany follow her around all the time. They are okay I mean they aren't mean to me because I am Quinn's cousin and we are all friends we have been since fifth grade. Those are the only girls that I consider friends and then it was Sam we all use to hang out but once we got to high school me and Sam hung out more with Quinn. Then this year we started dating and I saw less of Quinn. Now that me and Sam are broken up I hang out with Quinn all the time with Finn and Puck. I like that we all hang out with Sam it always had to be just me and him and if I was talking to somebody else he would get mad. Finn isn't like that I mean Finn may get mad but I understand when he gets mad with Sam I didn't. I can see someone staring at me when I look at them I smile because its Finn.

"Why are you just standing there smiling? I didn't see you why didn't you say something." I say and stand up.

"You looked like you were thinking about something and I didn't want to bother you." He said.

"You could never bother me." I tell him and lean in and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good you could never bother me either. Come on lets go to my house." We walk over to his his truck. The ride doesn't last long he doesn't live that far from school. His house is small but its just him and his mom. When we walk into his house I sit on the couch.

"Do you want something to drink or we could watch TV or listen to music or..." He is nervous.

"Finn relax." I put a hand on his arm and pull him down to sit next to me. "I am fine and if you wanna listen to music its fine." He nods.

"Where is your ipod do you have it with you because you usually do."

"Yeah I have it why?" I ask him.

"I will put it on the stereo." I look through my bag and hand it to him. He walks over to the stereo and puts it on. "I will put it on shuffle."

"Okay but you might not like the music on it."

"I will Rach." the first song starts to play its You and Me by Life house. "Dance with me." He held out his hand.

"What?" He pulled me up.

"I want you to dance with me." I nod and place one hand on his shoulder and the other in his hand.

"Why did you want to dance Finn?"

"Because I love you and wanted us to have a special moment." He is so sweet and caring I love him so much.

"Okay then."

"Do we danced to this song when we went to that dance a few years ago."

"Yeah I thought you were gonna kiss me that night."

"I wanted to and I was going to but the song ended."

"Finn its fine at least you kissed me in the choir room."

"Yeah good thing or we wouldn't be standing here right now.

"Right you know we shouldn't be dancing like this my arms should be around your neck like last time."

"How about a little dip then we can dance like that." He spins me out. "Spin out. Spin in and dip." I start to laugh then place my arms around his neck and his hands go on my waist. I look up at him and leans his forehead to mine. "I love you Rachel Berry."

"I love you too Finn Hudson." I lean my head on his chest. I look up for a sec and see he has his eyes closed. I close mine we kind of just hold each other and turn in circles. We son't now how long we do but more songs come on and we just stand holding each other. I love Finn but right now I am falling more in love with Finn then ever. All of sudden someones phone starts buzzing so we pull apart and to see its not our phones buzzing but Finn's mom's phone and her standing there. How long was she standing there? I look at Finn and he looks surprised.

"Rach how long was my mom there?" He whispers in my ear as we watch his mom on the phone.

"I didn't know she was."

"Hello Finn." His mom says and walks over to us. "You must be Rachel I have heard so much about you and from the looks of things I can see that they are all true."

"Hi its nice to meet you Mrs. Hudson."

"No call me Carol Finn you were right she is very pretty." She gives me a hug.

"Mom stop what are you doing home so early?" Finn says.

"Well I wanted to do a little cleaning before dinner."

"Oh well me and Rachel were just..."

"Honey its okay to dance with your girlfriend. I am gonna go start dinner." Then Finn's mom goes into the kitchen.

"Come on Rach lets go upstairs." Finn says. I grab my bag and we walk up the stairs. When we walk into the room I notice it has a TV and there are some posters of football players and he has cowboy wall paper and I giggle a little and Finn gives me a look. I walk over and put my purse down and sit on his bed.

**Finn's POV**

When we walk in my room she lets out a giggle and then she goes to sit on my bed. I place my backpack against the wall and sit in the chair by my desk. "So do what do wanna watch Tv or we can I don't know Rach what do you wanna do?"

"Finn lets do homework." Homework anything but homework. I was really wanted to make out but I guess that is gonna have to wait. I nod and she takes her books out. I go to sit on the bed. She sits on the floor in front of the bed. I start to do my homework which I really don't get. I look at Rachel and she has her notebook on the ground while she is reading a textbook. She must be doing the history homework. She looks up. "Finn do you need help?"

"Yeah if you don't mind."

"Of course not what are you working on?" She turns around and is on her knees and looks right at me.

"Um this thing for english lit." I stare at her.

"Well what do you wanna write about? I mean can write about your dreams or the future or now. You can write about anything."

"I don't have dreams really and my future I am looking at her." She looks down at my notebook. "Rachel look at me." She looks up. "The only dream I have ever had was to be with you and I want us to be together for a long time."

"Me too Finn." I pull her into a kiss. She stands up and so do I we stand in front of my bed. We forget that we were doing homework. She pulls away and gives me a hug. "Thank you."

"For what Rach?"

"For kissing me in the choir room and telling me those things that day and everyday since." I lean in and kiss her again. We pull apart when we hear the door bell ring.

"Finn can you get that?" My mom calls from down stairs. I walk down the steps and Rachel is right behind me. When I open the door there is a guy and that kid from glee.

"Hi I am Burt." The man says. I am really confused what is going on.

"Finn don't just stand there let them in." My mom says and walks out of the kitchen.

"Sorry come in." I shake my head and let them in. "I am Finn and this is my girlfriend Rachel." I shake Burt's hand and he shakes Rachel's hand.

"Hi nice to meet you Mr. Hummel hi Kurt how are you?" Rachel says.

"Fine thanks Rachel." Kurt says. We go to sit on the couch and I sit next to Rachel. Why are they here? My mom walks in.

"So everybody know everyone Kurt do you know Rachel and Finn?" My mom says.

"Yes Mrs. Hudson and its lovely to see you again." Kurt says. Again what is going on.

"Mom why are they here? I though it was just gonna be me, you, Rach and your friend." I say.

"Finn Burt here is my friend well he is more then a friend we are seeing each other."

"What you never mention anything how long."

"Four months Finn I am sorry I didn't tell you I was planning on telling you tonight we can all get to know each other."

"What the hell four months and you didn't mention it once. I can't believe you."

"Finn honey calm down."

"No just leave me alone." I run upstairs and sit on my bed. I am really mad how could she not tell me.

**Rachel's POV**

I can tell Finn was upset and then he went upstairs.

"Well that went well." Finn's mom says.

"I'll go talk to him." I say and get up and walk upstairs. When I reach his bedroom door I knock first. When he doesn't answer I open the door a little. "Finn?"

"Leave me alone oh Rach its you come in."

I walk in and sit next to him we sit there in silence for a few minutes before he says "How could she not tell me I mean four months. How I could not have known am I really that stupid? Tell me Rach does she not care enough to let me know. I mean she could have told me. What hell how could I not have known." He stands up and kicks his chair over I stand up and take his hand.

"Finn look at me." When he turns to look at me I can see the anger in his eyes. "Finn you are not stupid and your mom cares she probably didn't know how to tell you. Maybe you should talk to her to them."

"You want me to talk to my mom?"

"It might help but when you are ready to go downstairs don't take your anger out on Burt and Kurt because they didn't do anything wrong and when you are ready I am right behind you."

"You are there for me."

"No matter what. I am here."

"Come on dinner is probably ready lets go down there Rach as long as I have you I am gonna be okay."

"Okay."

When we get downstairs they are sitting on the couch. I grab Finn's hand and he looks down at me and smiles.

"Finn honey I am sorry I didn't tell you I just thought..."

"Mom its fine I am hungry is dinner ready?" Finn ask.

"Almost why don't I go check on it."

"Its nice to meet you Burt I am sorry for the way I started yelling I was just surprised." Finn tells Burt and shakes his hand.

"Its no problem Finn I understand how about we watch some football." I see Finn face lit up and we sit on the couch. I look over at Kurt and he looks bored .

"Kurt do you want to come with me to see if we can help with dinner?" I ask.

"Yeah sure Rachel." We get up and leave Burt and Finn alone. "So Rachel I never told you this but you have a great voice you were really good in glee."

"Thanks Mr. Shue seems to think so to he even thinks I should consider working on singing for after high school."

"You should you would be great on broadway."

"Broadway? Like Wicked?"

"Yeah I love Wicked." He says. I mean I knew Kurt was gay and stuff I just didn't know he liked stuff like that.

"Really me too I saw it last year in New York it was amazing." We walk into the kitchen and Carol is getting the salad ready.

"Carol do you need help with anything?" Kurt asks.

"If you guys can just set the table." We nod and go to set the table. Me and Kurt continue talking about musicals and New York and glee. We hear cheering and Finn and Burt high five. I laugh and so does Kurt. Carol announces dinner is ready and we sit at the table I sit between Kurt and Finn while Burt and Carol on the other side.

"So Finn how long have you and Rachel been dating?" Burt asks.

"A few weeks." Finn answers and I give him a smile.

"Dad Rachel is in glee with me she has an amazing voice our teacher even said she can maybe be on broadway with that isn't that great." Kurt says and I smile.

"Wow thats great Rachel how long have you been singing?" Carol asked.

"Not long Finn is the who ask me to join glee I wouldn't be singing if it wasn't because of him." I smile at Finn.

"Well thats lovely so how long have you and Finn known each other?" Burt asks.

"Since we were ten." Finn answered.

"Finn was always nice to me." Finn has a big smile on his voice.

"Yeah." Finn says.

"So Finn honey me and Burt were thinking of moving in together." Carol says. This isn't good she just let it out that her and Burt were seeing each other and now move in.

"Mom are you sure I mean its kinda sudden."

"No its not we have been talking about it and there house is big enough you can have your own room and bathroom. It would be lovely. You can bring Rachel over and everything will be perfect."

"Yeah mom sure."

"Well good then its settle the movers will be here on Sunday morning." Burt said.

"Well then I will have to pack everything on Saturday." Finn said.

The rest of dinner went great Mrs. Hudson kept asking me about myself. I she told me about Finn and how him and Puck have been friends since they were ten which is cool how long they have been friends. I kept looking at Finn he looked sad. When dinner was over Finn took me up to his room and Kurt left to go hang out with some of his friends. When we got to his room and he walked in and I followed and as soon as we steped into his room he slammed the door shut and and knocked books and a picture frame off of his desk.

"This is insane she has known him for what four months and now she loves him and wants us to become one big happy family. Well thats not how it works she doesn't get to ruin my life I have lived here forever this is where my dad lived." Finn say as he throws some things aganist the wall. He turns around. "I can't trust anyone any more the only good thing in my life is you."

"Finn can you stop your scaring me." He walked over to me.

"Rachel you are the only good thing in my life I don't know what I would do if I lost you." He rested his hand on my cheek.

"Finn I am not going anywhere promise."

"Good because I need you now."

"Well here I am."

"I love you Rachel."

"I love you too why don't we finish some homework Quinn is probably picking me up in like an hour."

"Okay so I have an hour left with you?"

"Yes so before we were talking about your English paper what do you want to write about?"

"Let me think over the night Rach."

"Okay well I finished so what do you want to do?" The next thing I know is Finn is pushing me on his bed. He gives me a kiss on the lips and then I push him off and run so he can't get me.

"Rachel Berry get back here right now."

"No." I open his closet and shut the door and sit. He knocks on the door.

"Rachel Berry open this door right now!" He yells and I laugh.

"No Finn!" He tries to open the door but can't.

"Rachel Berry if you don't get out here right no you'll regret it."

"Is that a threat Finn?"

"You bet your ass it is." I couldn't stop laughing. I let go of the door and in the next second Finn opened with a big grin on his face. "Well look what we have here Ms. Berry you are in trouble." In the next minute he pulls me out of the closet and throws me over jis shoulder.

"Finn put me down right now!"

"Nah I think you need to suffer I mean I told you to open the door and you didn't" He sets me down on his bed and crawls on top of me and he starts tickling me.

"Finn stop! Finn!" I say while laughing.

"Not until you say sorry!"

"Finn stop!"

"Say it!"

"No never!"

"Then I won't stop."

"No! Finn stop!"

"Say it!"

"Fine! Fine you win I am sorry Finn stop!" He stopped and stared down at me.

"I knew I would win I always win."

"You sure are cocky."

"Only around you babe." I lift me hand and touch the cut above his eyebrow. He closes his eyes and I lean up and kiss him. He kisses me back and has hands on each side of my head. I move my hands and let them rest on his shoulders. He deepends the kiss and I feel his tounge try to slip in my mouth and I open my mouth and let his tounge come in my mouth. He moans. He moves his mouth to my neck. I smile. Before when we joking around I felt so in love me and Sam never did anything like that all we did was hang out and sometimes make out. We never really had fun together. My realtionship with Sam was a mistake I never belonged in his arms at all. I belong in Finn's arms and I never want that feeling to go away. I love Finn more then anything and even though he scared me before I would never feel like I wasn't safe with him. He sucks on my neck for a few minutes.

"I love you so much Rach." He says in between kisses. Then there is a knock on the door. I push Finn off of me and falls on the floor.

"Oh my god Finn are you okay?"

"Yeah I am Fine. Come in!"

"Well look at what we have here looks like they were in the middle of something. Q what do you think they were doing? By the that mark forming on Rachel's neck I have one guess." Puck says as he and Quinn walk in holding hands.

"Hi guys what are you doing here?" I say.

"Hey Rach I am here to pick you up." Quinn says.

"Oh yeah right." I stand up and grab my purse and books and give Finn a quick hug and kiss and we leave. In the car Quinn keeps looking at me.

"What?" I finally ask.

"Nothing." Then we start laughing.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Rachel POV**

Thanksgiving. Its Thanksgiving tomorrow and everything in my life is good. Me and Finn have been dating a little over two months and we have been perfect. Quinn seems to be happy which makes me happy. Thanksgiving is tomorrow and I have so much to be thankful for maybe not my not so loving dads but, I do have Quinn and my friends and I also Finn. Everything is great. Me and Quinn are in my kitchen making cookies for tomorrow. Quinn's mom is going to our aunts house and Quinn wanted to stay with me so she is sleeping over tonight and we are going over Finn's tomorrow. When I told Finn me and Quinn would be watching movies all day he insisted we go over his house and have dinner with his mom, Burt and Kurt. Puck is gonna be there anyway because he has been spending Thanksgiving there since he was nine so Quinn is glad he will be there. My dads haven't called all week but I hope they will call tomorrow because even though they are not the best parents in the world I love them and miss them.

"Rachel these pumpkin cookies are gonna be so good." Quinn says.

"Yeah Q I can't wait I mean it was nice of Finn to invite us over. I mean last year I went over Sam's and it was kinda boring. So it will be nice tomorrow with all the people. I can't wait." Then the doorbell rings. "Coming! I'll go get that. Quinn take the cookies out."

I walk out of the kitchen and down the hall. They start to knock.

"I'm coming!" Can't people wait one second. When I swing open the door I see the smiling face of Finn Hudson and a badass smirk of Noah Puckerman.

"What are you two doing here shouldn't you guys be at the store. Finn I thought you had to go for your mom?"

"Berry can't a guy come see his girlfriend so were is Quinn?"

"Puck how nice to see you too she is in the kitchen getting the cookies out of the oven." He pushes past me and into the kitchen. "Don't eat the cookies!" I turn to Finn.

"Hey Rach."

"Hey so what are you doing here?"

"After the store me and Puck went to the mall and I got you something."

"What? You didn't have to."

"I wanted to." He pulled out a pink box out of his pocket and handed it to me. "Here open it."

"Come on lets sit on the couch." When we sit I open the box and look at the gold chain with my boyfriend's name on it. I look at Finn and he has a smile on his face. "Thank you help me put it on?"

"Yeah." He moved my hair to the side and put it on. " I wanted I don't know just to have my name around your neck its kinda hot."

"Well I like it and will love to wear it."

"Will you were it tomorrow to dinner?"

"If you want me to?"

"I do Rach I love."

"I love you to Finn."

**GLEE***

Two hours later me and Quinn were kicking the boys out.

"I will see you tomorrow Finn Goodbye I love you."

"Love you to Rach bye." He gave me a kiss and walked out with Puck.

"Quinn lets go to sleep tomorrow is gonna be a long day."

"Yeah it will be Rachel but we will have fun."

"Yeah I mean its gonna be Thanksgiving."


End file.
